


История Дж. Т. Кирка, капитана

by AgnessaAgni



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/AgnessaAgni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тотальное АУ, социальный омегаверс, традиционно уползённый Вулкан.<br/>Я вас предупредила.<br/>Вторая часть в процессе.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Пролог

В детстве Джима дразнили. И альфы, и беты. Хотя дразнить — недостойно альф. А беты должны быть сострадательны и милосердны. Ну, так говорят. Джим знал другое: для первых он, Джим, просто недостаточно альфа, а для вторых — вообще недоразумение, ошибка природы, генетический сбой. Поэтому альф Джим бил — эти снобы заслужили все до единого синяки и расквашенные носы. А бет Джим не бил — очень уж нежные и истеричные создания. Он всего лишь дёргал их за косички и подкидывал в рюкзаки лягушек. Рёву и писку всё равно было достаточно.  
И если альф Джим еще хоть как-то понимал — право сильного, само собой, то беты ставили его в тупик. Что им мешает тоже научиться драться, чтобы не приходилось визжать и лить слёзы? Джим же научился…  
Впрочем, в детстве Джиму многое казалось странным, глупым и непонятным. Но, поскольку Джим был единственным омегой в классе, ему это, вероятно, было простительно. Во всяком случае, он так думал сейчас, стоя на мостике своего корабля.  
Минутка гордости: первый и единственный омега — капитан звездолёта.  
Минутка, правда, совсем уж короткая: Сулу вскричал:  
— Капитан!  
Ухура, бета строгих взглядов на жизнь, доложила:  
— Нас грозят раздавить, как клопов. Уже через десять секунд. Клингоны, сэр.  
А вот Спок уже ничего не успел сказать. Хотя наверняка тоже имел свою точку зрения на проблему. Джим решил не ждать. Он выпихнул Сулу из кресла, с ходу вбрасывая корабль в пике, вывел в “птичку”, отвратительно резко вбил в “штопор” — и дал варп-восемь. Без перерыва.  
Только потом его желудок сделал кульбит и попытался вырваться на волю. Но Спок — вот позорище — ловко ухватил за плечи и не позволил вывалиться из кресла.  
Хорошая новость: желудок Джимов всё же остался при нём.  
Новость похуже: Джим только что заблевал капитанский мостик своего корабля.  
Новость хуже некуда: теперь все на него уставились. И Чехов взволнованно сообщил:  
— Капитан! Вам ведь срочно нужно в лазарет!  
В лазарет?! Джим только спас их задницы (в который раз!), а всё, что они могут сказать — “Вали в лазарет”?! Джим вытер губы рукавом. Между прочим, сам Чехов выглядел весьма зелёным, а на скуле у Сулу расплывался багровый синяк.  
— Только после вас, энсин, — хмыкнул Джим. — И, Сулу, иди тоже, попроси регенератор.  
Самая же скверная новость на сегодняшний день заключалась вот в чём: на этот раз Чехов оказался прав. В лазарет действительно нужно. Джим ненавидел моменты, когда альфы оказываются правы, а сам он — ошибается.

Часть первая  
Взять самому

Неприятности — случаются. Факт. И второй факт — теперь Джиму нужно было выговориться. До того нужно было, что он не мог лежать спокойно на высокой больничной койке: садился, размахивал руками, пробовал встать. Джима распирало. Рассказать всё — хотя бы теперь.  
За ширму заглянул усталый встрёпанный Боунз. Вяло пригрозил:  
— Заткнись и молчи в тряпочку, Джим. И успокойся. Иначе я тебя сейчас сам успокою, хочешь? А мистер Спок пойдёт уже в свою каюту. Он тоже, между прочим, не в лучшей форме.  
— Спок никуда не уйдёт, он еще не дослушал, — твёрдо заявил Джим и на всякий случай притворился паинькой.  
Боунз пожал плечами и исчез. А Спок остался. На самом деле Джим не знал, почему Спок сидит тут и слушает вместо того, чтобы действительно отсыпаться. Или медитировать. Или ещё чего. Возможно, считает, что таков долг первого помощника капитана. Но Джиму было плевать — два с половиной часа назад какой-то ромуланский отморозок из будущего едва не угробил целую планету. Вот, кстати: может, Споку следовало бы сейчас быть внизу, со своим народом? А он сидел здесь.  
Джим нахмурился — он ощущал себя изрядно пьяным после анальгетиков и восстанавливающих коктейлей Боунза. И страшно, до зуда возбуждённым — адреналин в крови всё ещё бурлил.  
Поэтому Джим вздохнул и просто продолжил:  
— Тогда Пайк показался мне мерзким стариканом.  
Спок поднял бровь.  
— Ну да. Он сразу, в лоб, принялся втирать мне про моего отца и про его великую жертву во имя будущего. Ну и про нужды Звёздного флота, конечно. Я тогда решил, что или он полный ублюдок, или у них во Флоте недобор низового персонала. Спрашиваю: “Что, на Флоте не хватает поломоек?” А он брови задрал, вот как ты сейчас, и отвечает сладенько: “При поступлении в Академию ты всегда можешь выбрать командные курсы. Там самый высокий проходной балл, конечно, и учиться там — ад, если честно. Но никто ведь не запрещает. Да, ты будешь единственным омегой. Быть может, единственным среди альф. Беты поступают редко, попадают не в каждый набор. Но одно гарантировать могу: никто не посмеет помешать ребенку Джорджа Кирка занять положенное ему место”. Это он мне сказал. Представляешь? Омеге. И вот я здесь.  
На это Спок ничего не ответил, поскольку, как Джим понял, особой разницы между земными альфами и омегами вулканец не видит. У них на Вулкане вообще всего два пола. Они их называют “мужчинами” и “женщинами”. Вот Спок — “мужчина”. Джим это знает, но не очень представляет, на самом деле. Что-то из книжек по ксенобиологии, вроде шестнадцати ситуационных полов у безидов. Джим всё добросовестно заучил, но… Больше Спок похож всё-таки на альфу и уже успел Джиму навалять. Что, надо отметить, случается редко. Джим хорош. В связи с этим он доверительно сообщил:  
— Тогда в баре я в драку не из-за беты полез. Мне беты вообще как-то поровну, хотя пару раз перепихнуться можно. Просто там была уйма альф в красных куртках, и все как один — самодовольные ублюдки. Их стоило проучить.  
— И “проучили”, сэр? — вежливо поинтересовался Спок.  
Джим задумался:  
— Ну, парочке я точно сломал носы. И рёбра кому-то. Потом они меня толпой опрокинули. А Пайк из этой задницы вытащил. Получается, не такой уж мерзкий старик.  
Еще подумал:  
— Слушай, Спок. Я несу полную чушь. Ты не сиди тут. Иди к себе.  
Вулканец сделал рукой какой-то жест, который Джим решил считать аналогом пожатия плечами.  
— На вас воздействуют наркотические препараты, введенные доктором МакКоем. Я в полной мере это осознаю.  
И никуда не ушёл. Поэтому напоследок Джим рассказал Споку, как трудно никому не начистить морду в учебной аудитории, когда на тебя все косятся как на… оксюморон. Типа, “Что оно делает в Академии?” Спок что-то ответил. А Джим засыпал. И заснул.

***  
— После этого вы спрыгнули с платформы буровой установки, кадет? — переспросил адмирал Как-его-там, горбоносый и седой альфа.  
— Да, — повторил Джим. Обстановка вокруг до жути напоминала недавнее разбирательство по поводу “Кобаяши Мару”: зал, кафедра защиты, кафедра обвинения, комиссия за длинным столом. Но Джим “Кобаяши Мару” Споку простил, так уж и быть. — Я увидел, как с корабля сбрасывают неизвестный объект, и подумал, что в любом случае стоит разобраться, сэр.  
— Поэтому вы спрыгнули без парашюта и средств защиты, кадет? — альфа сверлил Джима взглядом, поэтому в ответ нестерпимо тянуло нахамить.  
— Типа того. Некогда было бежать за всем этим хламом, сэр.  
Присоединился другой адмирал, который Я-здесь-самый-главный, в плечах шириной с двух Джимов. Откровенно говоря, из всех присутствующих Джим знал только Спока и Пайка. Разве что темноглазая и еще относительно молодая адмирал-бета казалась ему смутно знакомой. Но с момента знаменитого Джимова прыжка прошло три дня, и за это время ему кого только не довелось увидеть в коридорах Академии.  
— В какой момент вы поняли, кадет, что сброшенный с вражеского корабля контейнер содержит красную материю?  
— Если честно, сэр, я узнал только из новостей. Когда контейнер оказался у меня в руках, я подумал, что это какая-то супермощная бомба. Антиматерия, может быть. Чехов говорит, я поймал её на десятой секунде падения.  
Джима продолжали прожигать взглядами. И заставляли вспоминать то, о чём вспоминать не очень-то и хотелось.  
— Я подумал, что бомба должна сработать от удара о поверхность, поэтому велел телепортировать меня с контейнером в открытый космос. Я решил, что это поможет избежать удара и даст время на обезвреживание механизма. Сэр.  
На некоторое время все погрузились в молчание. Наконец, бета скорее сказала, чем спросила, но весьма строго:  
— Вы осознавали, кадет, что нахождение в открытом космосе без защитного скафандра в течение двух минут приводит к смерти от недостатка кислорода, способствует получению солнечных ожогов, повреждениям слизистых и декомпрессионной болезни. Понимали, что на вас нет защитного костюма соответствующей модели. Что вы наверняка погибнете.  
Джим раздраженно скривился:  
— На мне была часть защитного костюма, мэм. Непосредственно в открытом космосе я провел двадцать с половиной секунд. Затем энсин Чехов сумел возвратить меня на борт “Энтерпрайз”, мэм. Он же гений.  
— Я правильно понимаю? В момент принятия решения о транспортировке в космос вы думали, что энсин Чехов вас обязательно спасёт? Рассчитывали на него и его гениальность? — уточнила бета, глядя на Джима строже прежнего.  
Вообще-то Джим получил неслабые такие ожоги кожи лица и рук и думал, что останется слепым на всю жизнь, к тому же с его легкими делалось что-то дикое и отвратительное. Поэтому до прибытия спасительной дозы анальгетика он орал, как резаный. Воспоминания об этом тоже не радовали. И, чёрт, он много всего наговорил Споку.  
— Никак нет, мэм. Я был абсолютно уверен, что погибну. Я не рассчитывал на то, что меня сумеют телепортировать. С учётом обстоятельств.  
Воцарилось новое — и длительное — молчание. Адмирал Я-здесь-самый-главный заметно сдулся, а Пайк теперь глядел на Джима в стиле “Ну я же говорил!” Будто это он сам прыгал с платформы. Адмирал Как-его-там пялился в свой ПАДД. Молчание затягивалось, а Джим не любил попусту тратить время. Он с деланым равнодушием уточнил:  
— У комиссии больше нет ко мне вопросов?  
Тогда бета встрепенулась:  
— Скажите, вам было очень страшно… капитан Кирк?  
— До усрачки, — от удивления “капитаном” неожиданно честно признался Джим. Поправился: — Так точно, мэм.  
Больше его ни о чем не спрашивали. Отправили восвояси, велев отоспаться и хорошенько расслабиться. Чем Джим и попытался заняться. С сном получалось не очень: всё время казалось, что и без того неудобная койка летит в тартарары, а ухватиться, чтобы остановить падение, не за что. Боунз говорит, что это последствия пребывания в космосе — что-то разладилось в вестибулярном аппарате. По этой причине Джиму запретили пить. Совсем. Даже пиво.  
Потом ещё: если всё же удавалось заснуть, снились премерзкие сны. Вперемешку ромуланцы, псих Неро, взрывающаяся красная материя, альфы, задиравшие Джима в школе, вулканец Спок за кафедрой обвинения.  
В конце концов Джим устал выдергивать себя из кошмаров и долго сидел в темноте, надеясь, что в мозгах что-то сдвинется, щёлкнет, и выспаться всё-таки удастся. Без толку. Можно было попросить в лазарете снотворного — Джим умел правильно улыбаться бетам. Но снотворное не избавляло от кошмаров.  
Тогда Джим стал думать про Боунза. Боунз — вообще благодатная тема для размышлений. Особенно когда лежишь ночью без сна, потому что уж про доктора МакКоя думать можно почти бесконечно. Джим с ним познакомился в шаттле, МакКой тогда пил бурбон из фляжки, совершенно не смущаясь. И угостил Джима. Тот же всегда питал слабость к тем, кто щедро делился с незнакомцами хорошим бурбоном.  
Кроме МакКоя и Джима, в шаттле том омег было всего двое, но те, как сразу сообразил Джим, неловко пытались мимикрировать под бет, поэтому особого интереса не представляли. Получается, Джиму и Леонарду следовало держаться вместе. И потом, МакКой оказался старше Джима лет на шесть и определенно имел мозги. И когда он сказал: “Моя бывшая раздела меня до костей”, — Джим, ну, просто не сумел отвернуться.  
Бывшая для Боунза — это такое вечно больное место, вроде язвы или стигмата, который в любой момент может начать кровоточить. Только вместо кровотечения у МакКоя наблюдается бренди- или вискитечение, но, как по Джиму, выглядит тоже жутко. Джим даже не знает имени беты, которую МакКой называет “эта” или “бывшая”. Зато помнит: их дочку зовут Джоанной, и она — дочь беты от МакКоя.  
Что само по себе — почти чудо, ведь вероятность зачатия от омеги составляет какие-то десятые процента, и такое вообще несерьезно. И МакКой, значит, сделал ребёнка бете, которая этого ребенка не хотела. Поэтому бета отомстила — тем извечным способом, который располагается где-то между визгами и слезами. Она наняла толпу адвокатов и обобрала бывшего мужа до нитки, заодно лишив его права регулярного общения с дочерью. Ничего хорошего, особенно насчёт денег. Сам-то Джим детей точно не планировал, не планирует и вряд ли когда запланирует.  
Но из МакКоя-то должен был бы получиться выдающийся папочка — помесь наседки со сторожевым псом. Он забирает у Джима пиво сообразно какой-то “физиологической норме” в пересчёте на “персону потребления”, заставляет убирать пыль из-под кровати и вообще в быту деспотичен. Зато умудряется вытащить его из любой задницы — талант такой. И нос вправляет преотлично.  
Наседка. А эта бета — дура. Тоже бывает.  
Зато Джим думал-думал — и надумал. Отправился в комнату к Боунзу, пока хозяин на дежурстве в госпитале. Забрался в койку, завернулся в безобразный плед — и наконец ухнул в темноту.

***  
Боунз всё время повторял, а Джим не верил: дескать, им всем оставят полевые звания. Абсурд.  
Но.  
Боунзу вручили приказ о повышении в звании до лейтенанта, старшего офицера медицинской службы корабля — на трёх листах, занятых преимущественно перечислением того, какой доктор МакКой замечательный и как велики его заслуги перед Звёздным Флотом. У Джима сложилось впечатление, что перечисления эти нужны были не столько Боунзу, сколько альфам из Штаба, чтобы объяснить самим себе, какого хрена они назначают шефом медслужбы омегу. Джим почти видел в каждой строчке: “Да, омега, но… Омега, конечно, зато…”  
Джим всё гадал: что же тогда получит он сам?  
Утром следующего за разбирательством дня, в кафе, Джима поймали в западню. Он как раз допивал кофе, когда увидел альфу с огромной дата-панелью в таких же огромных руках. Альфа широко улыбнулся Джиму, подмигнул и тут же ослепил яркой вспышкой.  
Дальше Джим действовал интуитивно-панически. Он подскочил, выплескивая кофе себе на колени, лихорадочно огляделся по сторонам — и внезапно обнаружил, что в кафе, оказывается, уже целая толпа. Откуда-то взялись беты в штатском, тоже с репортерскими дата-панелями, омеги с имиджерами, альфы самого хипстерского вида. Были еще кадеты в красных куртках, и выглядели они такими же ошеломленными, каким себя ощущал Джим. Нужно было отсюда драпать — ясное дело. Выход, правда, был только один, и перегороженный всей этой плотоядной толпой, нынешним утром отчего-то возжелавшей крови Джеймса Тиберия Кирка.  
Джим бросился напролом.  
Перед ним не расступались, как это обычно бывало в толчее ночных клубов. Его пытались оттереть от двери плечами, теснили, не переставая слепить вспышками и оглушать вопросами, смысла которых Джим не разбирал. Это как тонуть в болоте, только хуже, гаже и страшнее. Наверно.  
— Пожалуйста, мэм, отпустите меня… Не трогайте! Да пропустите же!  
Драться с толпой было в любом случае не лучшей идеей.  
— Мистер Кирк! Правда ли, что…  
— Кадет Кирк, вы в курсе решения, принятого…  
— Ваша мать, мистер Кирк…  
“Только не трогайте маму”.  
Джиму положили тяжелую руку на плечо. Сперва он подумал на того альфу с панелью и попытался освободиться. Однако хватка оказалась просто железной и весьма знакомой. Как и спокойный голос, произнесший в самое ухо:  
— Пожалуйста, сэр, не вырывайтесь. В мои намерения не входит причинение вам вреда.  
Спок, ну конечно.  
И, громче:  
— Уважаемые гости Академии Звёздного Флота! Призываю вас уважать нормы внутреннего распорядка на территории данного учебного заведения! В частности, связанные с соблюдением тишины в местах общественного питания, а так же запрещающие любые скопления, затрудняющие выходы из помещений. Официально заявляю, что в случае несоблюдения данных норм пропуска нарушителей будут аннулированы, а они сами — удалены с территории, находящейся в ведении Академии. Напоминаю также, что все официальные заявления и разъяснения будут сделаны на пресс-конференции через тридцать восемь с половиной стандартных минут. Сведения о месте проведения пресс-конференции уже переданы на ПАДДы гостей Академии. Данный же кадет не уполномочен на предоставление какой бы то ни было информации представителям средств массовой информации.  
Вулканец говорил, говорил, ненавязчиво проталкивая Джима через сосредоточенно внимающую толпу. Пролитый на ноги кофе остыл, и липкие, мокрые брюки заставляли Джима чувствовать себя совершенно по-дурацки. А потом — раз! — и Джим обнаружил себя на улице, моргающим на солнце. Трава робко зеленела, холодный весенний ветерок дул, а мокрые штаны облепили колени и задницу.  
— Взбесились они там все, что ли?! Придурки! Психи полные! — в сердцах выругался Джим. Попытался придумать, что теперь делать с брюками — не придумал. — И, кстати, спасибо. Мне показалось, они меня сожрут.  
Вулканец стоял молча и пялился. Даже не ввернул насчёт того, что, дескать, журналисты не относятся к агрессивным формам жизни.  
— Что?  
Пялиться вулканец не перестал.  
— Мне поручили передать вам документы о назначении на должность и сообщить, что с настоящего момента я сам приступаю к исполнению функций старшего помощника капитана на борту ЮСС “Энтерпрайз”.  
— Вот как.  
С некоторым трепетом Джим принял из бледных длинных пальцев конверт. Обыкновенный белый, бумажный, но с индикатором вскрытия. Тот мигнул зеленым, когда Джим приложил к нему палец, и пискнул, когда конверт был надорван. На миг Джим замер в нерешительности — вулканец никуда не уходил и, очевидно, ожидал, что адресат ознакомится с содержимым конверта в его присутствии. Джиму сделалось малость не по себе — как тогда, три года назад, в ожидании результатов зачисления на командные курсы.  
А, чёрт! Не понравится — так никто не держит, всегда можно уйти! Возвратиться в Айову…  
В конверте лежал всего один лист. На листе — ровно пять строчек. Джим их перечитал трижды, а потом смял и сунул лист в карман. Обтёр потные руки о куртку, облизал губы, хотел было возвратиться в кафе и попросить ещё кофе, раз ничего крепче нельзя. Но там же эти. Толпа.  
— Спок, — поднял взгляд, — они отдали мне “Энтерпрайз”.  
Тот дёрнул левой бровью — дескать, само собой.  
— Доктор МакКой составил заключение, из которого следует, что состояние вашего здоровья является подходящим для исполнения данной функции. Однако сейчас я наблюдаю гиперемию ваших кожных покровов и …  
— Погоди. Они отдают мне “Энтерпрайз”! — повторил, почти прокричал Джим. И тогда только испугался. “До усрачки”, как он сам выразился недавно.  
— Совершенно верно, мистер Кирк. Торжественное мероприятие по данному поводу назначено на пятнадцатый день следующего месяца. Также меня просили донести до вас информацию о необходимости нашего с вами совместного прохождения симуляционной подготовки продолжительностью в сорок восемь стандартных часов в режиме реального времени. Согласно рекомендациям вашего лечащего врача, приступать к прохождению подготовки мы можем не ранее, чем через сорок восемь часов от настоящего момента.  
Джим беспомощно посмотрел на своего теперь уже официально назначенного старшего помощника. 

***  
— Ну, я всегда могу составить заключение о твоей эмоциональной нестабильности. Тогда твоё назначение отзовут, и езжай себе в свою Айову. В чём проблема-то? — спросил Боунз.  
Проблема заключалась в том, что Джиму только что предложили взять на себя ответственность за жизни четырехсот с чем-то человек. Для справки: Джеймсу Тиберию Кирку двадцать пять лет, и до двадцати двух он и не думал о карьере в Звёздном Флоте. Потом появился старик Пайк и пообещал: “Через четыре года станешь младшим офицером мостика. Ещё через четыре выбьешься в старпомы. А там… Дерзай.” Прошло три года. Ему предложили стать капитаном. Нет, командные курсы Джим завершил экстерном — он всегда схватывал на лету. Курсы, к слову, были заточены под альф, а альфы, как на взгляд Джима, отличались исключительным тупоумием. Но, чёрт возьми. За эти три года Джим успел взорвать учебный шаттл. Взломать “Кобаяши Мару”. В его личном деле пятнадцать дисциплинарных записей. Потом он, правда, прыгнул с буровой платформы и побывал в открытом космосе.  
Но достаточно ли этого? Чтобы быть капитаном?  
И к этому ли Джим стремился?  
— Так, — сказал Боунз со значением. Кажется, он и до этого что-то говорил, да Джим не слушал. — Эй, приятель! Ау?  
— Да слушаю я!  
— Ну и славно. Кстати, у меня осталось немного виски. Хочешь, плесну чуток? Кажется, ты сейчас в таком состоянии, что без выпивки тебе будет хуже, чем с ней.  
Джим жадно вцепился в предложенный стаканчик. Проглотил залпом — виски упал в желудок, жгуче растёкся. Если помог, то только разве изгнал назойливый звон в ушах.  
— Ну слушай, приятель. Вот о чём ты думал, когда поступал на командирский курс? Или тебя не предупредили, что здесь как раз и выращивают будущих капитанов и старпомов?  
Джим рассеянно огляделся по сторонам: почему у медиков всегда такие стерильно-прилизанные жилища? У МакКоя даже тарелки в шкафчике выстроены в соответствии с размером и цветом. И он моет посуду каждый день.  
— Неужели не предупредили? Ну надо же. А я видел твоё личное дело. В нём написано, что у тебя ай-кью гения.  
— Ты не понимаешь, — вздохнул Джим. Джим и сам не понимал, так что ничего удивительного. — Можно мне ещё виски?  
Но фляжку доктор МакКой уже немилосердно спрятал.  
— Хватит с тебя.  
Боунз оставил голо включенным, чтобы тот бормотал. У Боунза голо настроен странно — никакого порно, зато круглые сутки препарируют мерзких тварей с мерзких планет или рассказывают про брачные повадки каких-нибудь горлозубов с четвертой планеты звезды Хрен-как-звать. Поэтому Джим мог не опасаться увидеть свою собственную нелепую физиономию в каких-нибудь новостях (одна надежда — у всех журналюг на выходе забрали дата-панели или засветили матрицы).  
— Ложись-ка баиньки, Джим, вот что. Сейчас же. У меня, здесь. На кровать ложись, чучело. На полу посплю.  
— Что, МакКой, уже выслуживаешься перед начальством?  
Боунз, беззлобно посмеявшись, доставал из шкафа запасной комплект белья, подушки, шерстяное одеяло, опять мыл посуду. Всё это делал в уютном молчании. Потом велел Джиму отправляться в душ и в кроватку (половина двенадцатого, с какого времени Академия превратилась в детский сад?). По новой традиции Джим долго не засыпал, глядя на огонёк настольной лампы и профиль доктора, склонившегося над ПАДДом. Вообще-то выходило, что вскоре Джим будет отвечать и за его, Боунза, благополучие. А ведь Джим в жизни ни о ком не заботился — у него даже щенка в детстве не было. И привык держаться особняком.  
Через полчаса (или даже час) Боунз выключил свет, повздыхал в темноте и велел:  
— Двигайся! Тут места на двоих хватит.  
— Только без рук, — хмыкнул Джим.  
Уж он-то знал, как сильно МакКой любит обжиматься — и именно поэтому всегда держит руки при себе. Сам Джим обжиматься не то чтобы не любит — ему бы чего погорячее. Но если у кого-то возникает потребность его, Джима, пообнимать… Если Боунзу очень уж нужно — пусть. Такая плата за возможность некоторое время не испытывать одиночество.  
МакКой долго возился, громко сопел, но, плотно втёршись друг в друга, они в конце концов заснули.  
Джиму снился Тарсус.

Лирическое отступление номер раз  
Джимми Кирк

Джиму тринадцать, и он омега. В Айове, где процент омег аномально низок и составляет четыре с половиной омеги на тысячу человек населения, Джима исключили из одной школы за то, что он затевал драки чуть ли не каждую неделю, и из другой — за тарантула в ящике стола учителя химии, альфы, заимевшего привычку обращаться к Джиму в среднем роде.  
Потом мама сказала: “Джим, дорогой, я тебя очень люблю, но…”  
Джим именно тогда возненавидел космос: мама любила его, он знал, но космос мама любила больше. Она устала жить на земле и утирать вечно расквашенный Джимов нос. И вообще, любовь — странная штука. Как можно одно любить больше другого?  
“На Тарсусе, — сказала мать, — омег гораздо больше, почти тридцать процентов. Ты наконец-то найдёшь друзей, и бабушка будет тебе страшно рада”. Хотя кто мог бы быть рад такому хулигану и нарушителю, как Джим?  
И неправда — друзей Джим не нашёл и там.  
Очень уж скоро случилось третье марта две тысячи двести сорок третьего года, в которое вооруженные фазерами военные выводили из домов испуганных людей, сажали в шаттлы и куда-то увозили. Джим подсматривал в щель сарая за тем, как из соседнего дома выводили омегу с огромным животом. Тот кричал: “Пожалуйста, отпустите меня! Вы же видите, у меня схватки! Я рожаю! Пожалуйста!” Он очень громко кричал — верно, еще и от боли. Ведь рожать — это же очень больно, так? Но омегу застрелили, и крики смолкли.

***  
Просыпаясь, Джим прилично зарядил Боунзу в челюсть. Тот, впрочем, по-настоящему не проснулся, пробормотал сквозь сон слегка обиженно:  
— Ты чего, приятель?  
И прижал Джима к себе покрепче.

***

Утром опасения Джима нашли подтверждение — он действительно выглядел как дебил. Наверно, эту голографию сделал альфа горилльего вида: Джим на ней был запечатлен широко распахнувшим глаза и рот, и драгоценный натуральный кофе в тот момент только летел на его брюки. Джим побоялся читать заголовок и со страху тут же закрыл новостную страницу.  
Поэтому не узнал, что в общей сложности в Сеть попали тридцать две фотографии, посвященные Джиму, кофе и панике. Вероятно, и к счастью не узнал.  
К ещё большему счастью, тем же утром Джим получил по электронной почте список членов будущего экипажа “Энтерпрайз” и обнаружил, что доктор Леонард МакКой в этом списке не значится. Хотя Джиму казалось, что уж необходимость его присутствия на “Энтерпрайз” даже не подлежит обсуждению. За уточнением он обратился к базе данных Звёздного Флота и выяснил, что доктора ожидает работа на транспортном корабле второго класса с численностью экипажа в тридцать восемь человек и лазаретом, укомплектованным одной биокроватью и роботом общемедицинского назначения. Джим попытался сделать то умное и полезное дыхательное упражнение, про которое написано в пособии по психогигиене служащего Звёздного Флота, но то ли книжечку опять же писали для альф и на омег такое не действовало, то ли…  
Впрочем, вдоволь подышать и посжимать кулаки он успел в приёмной адмирала Ногуры, отвечавшего за такое странное назначение. Дождался вызова. После — исполнился льда и крепкой злости.  
— Доктор Леонард МакКой необходим в экипаже ЮСС “Энтерпрайз”, — заявил он с порога.  
Адмирал оказался стар, сух и жёлт, и воззрился на Джима с изумлением. Взял со стола ПАДД и уточнил:  
— Вы имеете ввиду доктора МакКоя, получившего назначение на грузовое судно второго класса “Икимури”?  
— Именно.  
— К сожалению, доктор МакКой уже получил назначение, соответствующее уровню его квалификации и подготовки. Вряд ли по этому вопросу предвидятся какие-то изменения.  
— Доктор МакКой обладает высочайшей квалификацией и глубокими знаниями в сфере ксеномедицины. А вы намерены законопатить в этой затхлой посудине…  
— Мистер Кирк. — На Джима смотрели со значением. Он должен был засмущаться и сразу почувствовать, что ему, омеге, оказали высокую честь. Он не засмущался, он озверел.  
— Доктор нужен мне на “Энтерпрайз”. Он должен служить в моём экипаже. Сэр.  
— “Энтерпрайз” вам дали исключительно…  
Джим снова попробовал подышать правильно. Вдохнул. Выдохнул. Не вышло.  
— “Энтерпрайз”, сэр, мне не “дали”. “Энтерпрайз” я взял сам.  
Адмирал шевельнул губами, но не нашёлся с ответом.  
— Я всё в своей жизни беру сам. Поэтому мне нечего терять. Понимаете? Совершенно нечего терять.  
Глазки у Ногуры были мелкие, тёмные и пронзительные. Джим в них смотрел, смотрел…  
— Да, понимаю. Я вас хорошо понял, мистер Кирк.  
Боунза он себе отвоевал.  
— Не думайте, что сумеете провернуть этот номер второй раз, мистер Кирк. Не наглейте, — напоследок предупредил адмирал Ногура.  
А Боунз присвистнул и с восхищением сказал:  
— Выторговал? Ну ты даёшь, приятель!  
— Я думал, придётся уйти, — честно признался Джим. — Ну, понимаешь… Я, кажется, наорал на адмирала. Час назад.  
У Боунза сделалось такое лицо, будто ему в рот попало нечто чрезвычайно кислое. Затем Боунз расхохотался. И сквозь хохот выдавил:  
— Вот чучело. Папарацци стрим-”Лайф” откопали твои школьные фото, а какая-то тётка из “Либер” сгоняла в твою ненаглядную Айову и взяла интервью у директора одной из твоих бывших школ. За трое суток четыреста три омеги подали заявления о поступлении в Академию Звездного Флота. Четыреста три! Хватит, чтобы полностью укомплектовать один флагман. И поговаривают, на Вулкане тебе установят памятник. В натуральную величину!  
Джим громко застонал. Он еще не был готов видеть себя запечатленным в полиграните или синтемраморе, как на кладбище. Он ведь жив ещё.  
— Смирись, малыш. Из тебя лепят брэнд. “Кирк-кофе”, например, как тебе?  
У Джима, верно, вытянулось лицо.  
— Ладно-ладно! Нет, серьёзно? Ты думал, что после всего этого Звёздный Флот позволит тебе уйти, громко хлопнув дверью? Думаю, сейчас ты у них можешь смело просить планетку в личное пользование — дадут.  
— Я уже попросил тебя в экипаж и получил. Адмирал Ногура велел мне больше не наглеть.  
Боунз наконец отсмеялся, пожевал губу и с заметным беспокойством посмотрел на Джима — как на умственно отсталого или ребенка (или то и другое вместе):  
— Слушай, малыш, это ты только что рассказал мне, как готов был пожертвовать своей карьерой и будущим ради службы на одном корабле со мной?  
Джим упрямо передернул плечами:  
— Почему мне — корабль флагманского уровня, а тебе — калошу навоза и должность сельского доктора?  
Боунз снова пожевал губу и вздохнул:  
— Меня бы устроило, поверь. Никто не стреляет и никому не приходится штопать пузо на живую. И зарплата нормальная, на алименты хватало бы. Джим. Это ты у нас герой и везде засветился. И очень здорово было бы назначить омегу капитаном корабля. А я же всего лишь выполнял свою работу. Делал это, кажется, неплохо, но… Я не герой. Я омега с медицинским образованием. Быть корабельным доктором судна второго класса в любом случае гораздо лучше, чем ассистировать при какой-нибудь лаборатории, верно?  
— Ненавижу альф! — с чувством сообщил Джим.  
— И бет не особенно любишь.  
— Они напихали полный корабль альф, процентов тридцать бет. И три омеги, не считая меня. А ты мой друг, Боунз. Единственный друг. Как я мог позволить себе тебя потерять?  
Джим, откровенно говоря, не ожидал ответа.  
Но МакКой ответил.  
— Что ж, ты идиот. Но хотя бы не блефовал. Спасибо.

***

На самом деле Джиму нравился Спок. Даже несмотря на то, что мог бы раздавить Джима одной левой. Возможно, нравился всего лишь тем, что общался с Джимом как с равным, а не как со смышленым, симпатичным, но щенком (что по-прежнему не отменяло того факта, что сам Джим в случае чего не сможет Споку накостылять).  
Выделенный под прохождение спецкурса симулятор оказался крошечным — десять шагов в длину, шесть шагов в ширину, и, будь здесь Боунз, Джим пошутил бы насчёт сокращения финансирования. Но Спок, твёрдо усвоил Джим, шуток не понимает. Площадь симулятора обставлена была скудно, но обладала всем необходимым для поддержания жизнедеятельности: пара коек, стандартный репликатор, пятачок санитарной зоны, кресла первого пилота и штурмана, панель ручного управления, экран, занимающий значительную часть одной из стен (отчего казалось, что на тебя постоянно смотрит космос). В общем, стандартный шаттл длительного пилотирования.  
Вводный инструктаж проводила бета с длинным, худым, строгим лицом. Улыбка на Джимовых губах сама собой скисла, когда эта дама вместо приветствия окинула его внимательным, недоброжелательным и даже презрительным взглядом и отрывисто кивнула вулканцу.  
— Сорок восемь часов. Симуляция арочного типа, в режиме реального времени, коэффициент сложности — девяносто один. Процент успешных прохождений — восемь. Сценарий — разведка на планете условно обитаемого типа. Задача — сбор геодезических данных, — коротко, удушающе сухо набросала. — Есть вопросы?  
У Джима вопросы были, все сплошь личного характера. Возможно, к делу они не относились. Но Спок успел раньше и один из них озвучил:  
— Цель симуляции в нынешнем составе, мэм?  
Та моргнула.  
— Стандартное определение степени психологической совместимости и выработка навыков совместного принятия решений, коммандер.  
Спок таким ответом почему-то не удовлетворился (судя по бровям; в вулканцах важнее всего брови — так говорит Боунз), но от дальнейших расспросов воздержался. У Джима тоже были соображения, но он, по примеру своего нового старпома, промолчал.  
— До начала симуляции полторы минуты, — сообщила бета и вышла. Дверь зашипела, сдвигаясь створками.  
Джим занял кресло пилота и оглядел приборную панель — тоже стандартная. Уже легче. Хотя бы не усадили за штурвал клингонской “птицы”, а ведь могли. Спок медлил, с некоторой настороженностью оглядываясь.  
— Какие-то проблемы?  
— Я знаком с инженером, разрабатывавшим программы для этого типа симуляторов. У этого терранца специфическое чувство юмора и сомнительная логика.  
— Нас может попытаться склевать гигантская индейка?  
— Индейка — домашняя терранская птица, употребляемая в пищу?  
— Верно.  
Спок на мгновение задумался, потом решительно кивнул:  
— Да. Полагаю, этот терранец мог бы создать подобный сценарий.  
— Отлично, — не очень уверенно ответил Джим. — Во всяком случае, скучно не будет. 

Правда, началось всё буднично и даже уныло: экран замерцал, явил коричнево-красную планетку вид настолько усредненно-типичного, что Джим даже несколько оскорбился. Правда, что ли, финансирование урезали? Экономят?  
Впрочем, учился Джим всегда хорошо, и вбивали в него, вбивали — вбили всякое. Иногда даже нужное. Несколько неловко себя ощущая (это перед Споком, что ли?), Джим попробовал:  
— Отчёт, коммандер?  
Тот уже выщелкивал на ПАДДе длинные колонки цифр — с видом куда более уверенным и спокойным, чем, был сейчас, вероятно, у самого Джима.  
— Четвертая планета звёздной системы “Сигма”, предположительно — класса “М”. Геологический возраст неизвестен, наличие особо ценных ископаемых не установлено, вероятность присутствия низших форм жизни составляет двадцать восемь процентов. Орбита засорена космическим мусором по типу кольца, образовавшегося, возможно, в результате столкновения с малым небесным телом. С подобным столкновением может быть связано и отсутствие крупных форм жизни. Для подтверждения данных необходим спуск на ближнюю орбиту. Разрешите рассчитать оптимальный курс?  
— Разрешаю. Ориентировочное время спуска? — Джима всё ещё пробивало на смех — похоже на представление в школьном театре. И тут ведь везде камеры понатыканы. На камеру, значит, работаем…  
— Двадцать восемь минут сорок семь секунд, капитан.  
У Спока просто нет чувства юмора. И это отвратительно. Особенно когда он называет тебя “капитаном”. Сразу начинаешь ощущать себя выскочкой и неумехой.  
Джим, во всяком случае, расправил плечи. Пейзаж на экране стремительно менялся — планета приближалась, заслоняя собой космос, однако гигантская индейка всё ещё не появилась. Зато ПАДД Джима мигал уведомлениями: капитана корабля ожидали отчёты несуществующих геологов, биологов и ксенопсихологов, которые следовало бы незамедлительно прочитать и подписать. Та часть Джима (лучшая его часть), которая не любила ответственность и главным развлечением полагала драку в баре, уже на четвёртой минуте попросилась домой, в Айову. Это была совсем маленькая, но охрененно настойчивая часть. Джим велел ей заткнуться. Нельзя заваливать экзамен на десятой минуте, так ведь?  
Правда, еще через минуту экран шаттла мигнул и погас, а Джим не вылетел из кресла только потому, что не забыл пристегнуть ремни.  
— Космический мусор, — обреченно констатировал Джим. — Спок, ты говорил, что он на орбите и кольцом!  
— Простите, сэр. Случайное попадание. Шаттлы этого типа не оборудованы защитными барьерами и недостаточно компактны для выполнения маневров уклонения. Боюсь, внешние камеры повреждены.  
И да, охрененно замечательная новость.  
— Связи с кораблем, конечно, нет, иначе мы просто попросили бы оттащить нас тягловым лучом.  
На всякий случай Джим пощёлкал соответствующей кнопкой — кнопкой, очевидно, можно было щёлкать до скончания века. Толку — ноль.  
— Боюсь, левый верхний двигатель тоже повреждён.  
Джим знал, что ведется запись, что все действия экипажа будут проанализированы и в эти действия его — персонально — ткнут носом. Но он громко застонал.  
— То есть назад, выше, мы тоже подняться не можем?  
— Так точно, сэр. Кроме того, на настоящий момент мы идём вслепую, на сниженной скорости и с некоторым отклонением от курса, поэтому с большой долей вероятности способны в ближайшие три минуты попасть в зону “кольца”.  
— Остановить движение.  
— Есть, сэр.  
Ну, записывают, да. Разницы-то?  
— Как думаешь, это была гигантская космическая индейка?  
Спок поднял левую бровь (на будущее: составить краткий мимический словарь). У Джима никак не выходило относиться к происходящему серьезно. Но он очень старался.  
Кресло легонько вздрогнуло, когда шаттл якобы прекратил полёт.  
Джим запустил программу пространственного ориентирования с учётом изменения курса. Получалось, остановились вовремя, аккурат перед “кольцом”. Что не означало безопасности, не подтверждало правильности принятого решения и совершенно не приближало их к выполнению задания.  
— Сэр? Согласно Уставу…  
Да чёрт возьми!  
— У нас два выхода: возвратиться на исходную позицию, что будет весьма сложно, почти невозможно, с учётом повреждений; либо спуститься к верхним слоям атмосферы, откуда автономные системы сбора данных смогут взять соответствующие пробы. Во втором случае задание будет выполнено. А кораблю безразлично, с какой из позиций проводить нашу эвакуацию. Слушай, что за корявая программа? В реальной ситуации шаттл эвакуируют через две минуты после обрыва связи!  
Спок теперь не поднял бровей, но с чудовищно равнодушным видом предположил:  
— Возможно, корабль склевала гигантская космическая индейка, о которой вы упоминали, сэр. Я говорил: это будет странный и нелогичный сценарий.  
Тогда Джим осознал, что чувство юмора у вулканца всё-таки имеется. Это его поразило. Настолько, что он даже не засмеялся.  
— Что ты там говорил про Устав?  
Согласно Уставу в трактовке Спока, следовало трусливо поджать хвост и оставаться на месте в ожидании спасения. Джим недоверчиво хмыкнул:  
— У нас сорок восемь часов, Спок! Я тут сдохну от безделья!  
— Это наиболее безопасный вариант, сэр.  
Слово “безопасность” обычно вызывало у Джима разные нервно-аллергические реакции.  
— Мы рассчитаем самый логичный курс и спустимся на поверхность планеты, коммандер. Соберем необходимые данные. Так будет безопаснее всего. Не смейте спорить. Мы выполним это чёртово задание и пройдём симулятор!  
Спок открыл и закрыл рот. Кивнул. Нехотя (убудет от него что ли?) признал:  
— В вашем решении есть логика, сэр.  
Спасибо.  
— Приступайте к расчёту курса, мистер Спок. Визуальная корректировка невозможна. Как думаете, справимся?  
— Так точно, сэр. Мы обладаем достаточной информацией для успешной посадки шаттла.  
— Отлично.  
Лишь бы не индейка — и не сойти с ума от скуки. Читать липовые отчёты несуществующих людей — абсурд. Скука. Бессмыслица. Сорок восемь часов.

***

Насчёт одной вещи Джим всю жизнь лгал — последовательно, методично, отдаваясь лжи всей душой. Это была большая ложь, спрятанная за упрямо задранным подбородком, под ворохом мелких недомолвок и приключений, заканчивающихся одинаково скверно.  
Никто никогда не догадывался. Значит, у Джима неплохо выходило.  
Лет шести или семи, стоя перед зеркалом Джим осознал: нужно поторапливаться. Бежать. Он недоальфа, совсем не бета, поэтому ему вечно придётся доказывать всем и всё — странные мысли для ребёнка шести или семи лет, тут Джим согласен, да. Но он тогда ещё осознал, прочувствовал и разом принял несправедливую, глупую, но глубинную свою неполноценность. В чём? Тогда еще он не знал..  
Но с той поры — однозначно — нельзя было ни минуты стоять на месте, потому что каждую минуту следовало доказывать: матери, брату, одноклассникам, всему миру. Себе. С миром более или менее получалось. Нельзя было только останавливаться.  
С Боунзом вышла досадная накладка.  
Где-то в промежутке между первым и вторым курсами (у Джима этот промежуток совпал в рождественскими каникулами) Боунз вправлял Джиму нос и традиционно непрерывно бубнил и нудил (Джим подозревал какие-то докторские спецкурсы — слишком уж профессионально Боунз это делал):  
— Ну как, как ты умудряешься оставаться лучшим студентом курса, учиться экстерном, при этом надираться крепче альф и если уж задирать, то главных качков? Везде нужно быть лу…  
Понял всё Боунз именно в этот момент — поперхнулся словом. Джим хорошо разглядел в расширившихся зрачках доктора это внезапное озарение. Джим хотел ему сказать, чтобы тот молчал. Или уйти.  
— … лучший во всём? Так, Джим? И в учёбе, и в пьянках, и в потасовках? И по бетам бегаешь, чтобы тоже… Доказать? Так получается.  
Джим был слегка нетрезв, поэтому придумал — рассмеяться и соврать:  
— Я и так лучший, Боунз. Мне уже не нужно никому ничего доказывать.  
(Был бы Джим трезвее, он бы не сумел — Боунзу он до того ни разу не лгал).  
Но МакКой неторопливо стянул перчатки и ответил:  
— Врёшь. Лучший, конечно. Уж получше тех ублюдков, которые так тебя отделали. Только сам себе доказать не можешь. Вот и лезешь на рожон. Никак не поверишь. Так?  
В пьяной Джимовой голове всё смешалось, так что он не успел даже сообразить, как оказался осторожно схвачен, и придвинут, и прижат. Его — грязного, пьяного, окровавленного и потерянного — целовали в распухшие губы. И бормотали:  
— Идиот. Ну какой же идиот! Дурь из башки… вытрясти…  
Джим не очень хорошо запомнил — разве что губы у Боунза были обветренные, твёрдые, но осторожные. Ну и держал он Джима так, будто боялся в любой момент потерять. Но ни до чего особенного не дошло тогда (и потом тоже) — пообжимались на нерасстеленной койке, как какие-нибудь школьники, и Джима срубило.  
Но, выходило, перед Боунзом можно не стараться. Боунз Джима раскусил. 

***

Холод подступал так вкрадчиво, что сперва Джим не приметил. Потом кончики пальцев стали слегка подмерзать, потеряли точность, кнопки под ними “поплыли”. Глянул на датчик температуры — шестнадцать градусов по Цельсию. Тогда озноб побежал между лопатками.  
— Чёрт! Спок, у нас полетели системы жизнеобеспечения!  
— Только терморегуляция, сэр, — невозмутимо отозвался старший помощник. Гейла, как помнил Джим, называла вулканца “импотентом”. Как она объясняла, “не в этом смысле”. — Я полагал, вы обратили внимание на мой отчёт.  
— Ещё не дошёл до него, коммандер. Почему не доложил устно?  
Теперь уже у Джима зуб на зуб не попадал — четырнадцать градусов. Очень затейливый сценарий. Очень.  
— В данный момент у нас с вами нет никакой возможности отладить систему, однако до спуска на поверхность где температура воздуха составляет сорок пять градусов по Цельсию, осталось всего тридцать две минуты. По моим расчётам, температура в шаттле максимально понизится до четырех градусов, что относительно безопасно для организма терранца.  
— Всё равно мог предупредить.  
— Все мои выводы изложены в отчёте.  
А. Да. Вулканец. Непрошибаемая логика, о которую мог бы разлететься вдребезги любой непробиваемый аргумент (Боунз так говорит со времен общей ксенолингвистики и третьей пересдачи). Вулканец…  
— Вы в пустынях живёте. Ты даже при двадцати градусах мёрзнуть должен!  
— Вулканцы выносливы.  
Вулканцы ослы. Ослы выносливы, да. Это Джим помнит.Ослов он видел.  
— У нас есть два термоодеяла. Лезь в койку.  
— Сэр.  
Он видел даже ослов-альф.  
— Это приказ, — терпеливо объяснил Джим. — Приказ — это когда я говорю, а ты выполняешь. Ну? Кстати, я тоже не собираюсь торчать в кресле. Вряд ли мы действительно можем контролировать полёт — вслепую-то. Мы даже посадку вручную осуществить не сможем.  
Холод сделался зверским — десять градусов, и чувствуешь себя как дерьмо. Что будет при обещанных Споком четырёх? Джим достал своё одеяло. Оно бумажно шуршало.

***

И дым, вонь тоже пришли исподволь, внезапно выдрав Джима из зыбкой серой дремоты. Он вздрогнул и сел. Холодно было. Но — тянуло гарью. Фенолом, чем-то еще, в горении неузнаваемом, каким-нибудь пластиплексом. Джим широко распахнул глаза, пытаясь понять.  
И понял — это не программа. Не бывает таких реалистичных симуляторов. Трясет, понижается температура — бывает. Чтобы так воняло — вряд ли. Это…  
Горит кабинка учебного шаттла.  
— Спок! — крикнул Джим, толкая вулканца. — Спок!  
Тот продолжал спать. Без сознания? Отравлен? Он вообще жив?!  
— Спок! Чёрт бы побрал!  
Жив. Пульс, по крайней мере, был.  
Вокруг всё стояло белесое и густо-непроницаемое, как в кошмаре. Где-то на пульте должна была располагаться кнопка экстренной связи с инструктором симулятора. Говорят, её сложно не заметить — она красная, большая и для идиотов подписана на пяти языках. Получалось, Джим ещё больший идиот, чем это предусмотрено программой курса — в белёсом тумане он никак не мог её отыскать.  
Дым начинал есть глаза, в голове плыло и мутилось. И Спок…  
— Спок! Давай-ка…  
Кнопка нашлась. Джим вжимал её с остервенением.  
— Эй! Кто-нибудь меня слышит?! Мы тут вообще-то горим!  
Молчали. Бросился к створам двери, но те, вероятно, заклинило. В голове теперь уже звенело. Кажется, некоторые летучие соединения для вулканцев опаснее, чем для людей. И наоборот — наоборот тоже. Рядом с репликаторами обычно крепятся стандартные огнетушители. Толку с него, когда не понимаешь, что и где горит?  
И холодно, холодно было по-прежнему, до трясучки и полной неспособности сосредоточиться. Глупо умирать в учебном шаттле после того, как побывал в открытом космосе без скафандра. Джим схватил огнетушитель.  
Теперь туман полнился тенями, тянул к Джиму жадные щупальца. Галлюцинации — подумал — очень плохой признак.  
Думай, Джим. Будет очень глупо и обидно загнуться в учебном шаттле. Ты один такой уже раздолбал. Может, это своеобразная месть? Месть шаттлов?  
Хихикнул.  
Опомнился. Тени колыхались.  
Думай.  
Самая тонкая стена — за панорамным экраном. Там и стены-то нет, только пластиковый задник панорамки.  
Ощущая себя страшно пьяным, зыбким и слабым, Джим взобрался на кресло — как пингвин на жердочку. Снова, не сдержавшись, хихикнул. Прекрати это, Джим (голосом Боунза). Да-да, прекратить.  
Размахнулся и вмазал по экрану огнетушителем. Экран пошёл трещинами, но выстоял. Джим ударил снова. И снова. Осколки летели (и вправду экономят — в настоящих шаттлах поверхности панорамок покрыты пластиплексом, который не трескается, только прогибается или расслаивается). Здесь пригодился бы кто-нибудь покрепче и посильнее Джима.  
— Спок!  
Ах, да.  
Потом один из осколков царапнул по лбу, а а другой чиркнул по щеке. В навязчивом белом мареве Джим уже потерял чувство времени, равновесия и уверенности в собственной нормальности.  
Удар. Ещё удар.  
В драках Джим брал ловкостью, а не силой. И ведь нужно было еще выволочь Спока. Если тот жив. Ничего смешного.  
А смеялся Джим только потому, что не мог остановиться. Это всё дым.  
Через некоторое время экран попросту обвалился внутрь. Весь, тяжелым колючим полотном, погребая под собой Джима. Местами прорезая одежду, кожу… Следующий час Джим почти не запомнил.  
Но, рассказали, он выбрался из-под обвала, выволок Спока из койки и подтащил к дыре (тут Джим смутно помнил клубящийся дым и оскаленный пролом в потолке). Вулканец очухался довольно скоро и, в свою очередь, помог выбраться своему капитану. А к моменту прибытия медиков, техников, охраны и инструкторов соображал Спок явно побольше Джима и даже что-то объяснял.  
Джим твёрдо знал одно — эти вулканцы ужасно тяжелые. И тащить Спока пришлось почти вечность. 

***  
“С таким выражением лица, — решил Джим, — сообщают гадости из фатальных. Про отчисление, смерть любимой бабушки и неизлечимые болезни. Это когда ужасно неудобно, но вроде как надо, а вроде как и отложить можно — пойти пообедать, например…”  
В общем, что-то такое было в лице старика Пайка, когда он вломился в Джимову палату, опередив даже настырного МакКоя. Бухнулся в кресло для посетителей.  
Джим от неожиданности перестал болтать босыми ногами (на высокой больничной койке, когда у тебя забрали нормальную одежду и обувь, заняться больше нечем). Старик же не спешил что-нибудь говорить, и Джим исполнился смутными, но нехорошими предчувствиями. Быть может, следовало встать и отдать старику честь — и Джим даже почти спрыгнул с кровати.  
Но Пайк чуть поморщился и махнул рукой:  
— Вольно. Ты, Кирк, в койке, а не при исполнении.  
Умолк, с силой потёр виски — Джим подумал, что тот, возможно, не спит уже больше суток или около того. Судя по виду.  
— Я только что из штаба.  
Первой мыслью было: “Заберут “Энтерпрайз”. Придумают, за что, и заберут”. А старик всегда был мастер театральных пауз и трагических недомолвок.  
— Сэр?  
— Джеймс, ты без приключений не можешь, да? То шаттл взорвёшь, то планету спасёшь, то вытащишь вулканца из горящего симулятора?  
Тут следовало сделать скромный и виноватый вид, но Джим всё равно слегка недолюбливал Пайка — нет никого хуже правильного, умудренного опытом, самоуверенного альфы. Особенно когда он старше тебя по званию.  
— Если вы хотите сообщить мне какую-нибудь отвратительную новость, сэр, то говорите. Даже если пришли сказать, что у меня забирают звание. Или увольняют и отправляют в Айову.  
Ладно. Возможно, не недолюбливал. Уважал. Опасался. Хамил ему постоянно. Тот его спросит после очередной драки: “Ну и что делать-то будем, Джимми? С твоим поведением?” А Джим хмыкнет и отвечает: “Ну, обычно всем угрожают отчислением. Я подумал — будет повод прокатиться по континенту, отдохнуть, а?”. Его не отчисляли и не отчислили бы — первый по успеваемости за сколько-то там лет. Пайк не свирепел, что характерно. Поджимал губы и тяжело вздыхал, будто бы Джим сердце ему выворачивает наизнанку. Джим тогда начинал чувствовать себя скотиной. Сейчас — просто глупо и неловко.  
Но разом отлегло: Пайк поглядел на Джима как на идиота.  
— С чего это ты взял? Впрочем, некогда. Если коротко, то было проведено предварительное расследование. Складывается совершенно абсурдная ситуация: кто-то подстраивает срочный вызов вашего инструктора в медицинский блок — якобы несчастный случай с курсантом её подотчётной группы. Во время её отсутствия неизвестный вмешивается в работу симулятора, меняет сценарий, подстраивает замыкание цепей и, как следствие, пожар.  
— Покушение, сэр? Это… абсурд, да. Зачем бы...  
Еще один повод не любить альф: эту штуку явно подстроил какой-нибудь самец. Для беты слишком грубо, омег в тренировочных ангарах почти не бывает.  
— Мы не знаем. Решили спросить у вас со Споком. Собственно, у Спока уже спросили — он ничего не знает. Кое-кто высказал предположение, что это из-за твоего… пола. Не смотри на меня так. Ты не представляешь, насколько тяжело было доказать, что ты способен быть капитаном. Даже вопреки твоим заслугам и интеллекту.  
— Зато капитанский мостик они составили почти целиком из альф.  
Наверно, в лице Джима легко читалось всё, что делалось в мозгу и давило под желудок.  
— Джимми, — отвратительно ласково сказал Пайк. — Я же говорил, что будет чертовски трудно. Тебе постоянно приходится всё доказывать — я понимаю. И на мостике придётся. Они будут пробовать на тебя давить. Им и в голову не придёт, что омега может ослушаться альфу. И они не знают, что у тебя стальные яйца, хотя все в штабе видели твоё личное дело. Так что будет трудно. Я с самого начала предупреждал. Я, правда, не знал, что ты обзаведешься маньяком-убийцей. Тяжело быть первым.  
Не то чтобы Джиму стало слегка полегче. Не стало. Но он подумал — иногда старикан прав.  
Джим сжал кулаки.

***  
Боунз сел на своего любимого конька.  
Вообще-то Джима выписали, продержав в медотсеке каких-то вшивеньких пару часов, и то для проформы. Не из-за чего было огород городить и шум поднимать. Джим, собственно, так и сказал. Видимо, поэтому Боунз завёлся и не затыкался до самого кампуса.  
В кампусе тоже не затыкался, и за мерным бормотанием своего будущего старшего офицера по медицине Джим не сразу приметил, что ведут его на третий этаж, в общежитие для медиков, а не к нему самому. Это было не совсем уж плохой идеей, если задуматься. Компания Боунза в любом случае оказывалась лучшей альтернативой, чем одиночество. Даже компания злого и ворчливого Боунза. С его дурацкой стерильной упорядоченностью быта. Джим подумал — наверно, первые осознал и прочувствовал — насколько тяжелее было бы его существование без Боунза.  
А Боунз достал из пищевой зоны бутылку пива себе и какого-то сладкого орионского пойла (безалкогольного!) другу.  
— Как бы я без тебя жил? — спросил его Джим.  
— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Боунз. — Хреново, наверно. Может быть, даже под себя бы, блин, ходил. Учитывая… твои похождения. Сегодня останешься у меня, короче. Лучше бы в лазарете, но там ты всех уже достал. Ты зачем дразнил Лизу?  
— Ту блондинку с голубой кожей? — неуверенно уточнил Джим.  
Боунз махнул рукой — дескать, неважно. Глотнув пива, спросил:  
— Так что это было? Сегодня? Вас с остроухим решили подкоптить во славу Федерации?  
— Типа того. Они и сами не разобрались ещё. Кто-то сломал программу симуляции и поджёг кабинку. Пайк думает, это какой-то безумный псих, не сумевший примириться с мыслью, что омега может быть назначен капитаном. Лично его версия, поэтому я не знаю, рассматривали ли её в штабе всерьёз.  
— Психи. Все, — с такими отвращением и злостью пробормотал Боунз, что Джима даже пробрало. Тот, оказывается, был чертовски расстроен. Поэтому для него захотелось сделать что-то очень хорошее. Хотя бы сказать.  
— Через месяц мы улетим отсюда. Они все останутся здесь, а мы будем там, на корабле…  
— … полном ненавистных тебе альф с ненавистными мне бетами, посреди бездушного холодного космоса, полного всякой инопланетной дряни, в довольно тесной консервной банке, — охотно продолжил МакКой, залпом приканчивая бутылку.  
В половине одиннадцатого Боунз скрылся в душевой, и из-за тонкой перегородки Джим мог слышать звук льющейся воды — почти как ливень, барабанящий ночью по жестяной крыше деревенского дома. Сигнала комма за шумом и подступающей дремотой он не разобрал.  
Спали — снова — обнявшись, и в полусне Джиму пришло в голову, что всё происходящее несколько странно. Об этом следовало подумать, решил он. Но позже. Утром, конечно, забыл.

***

К вечеру следующего дня из Джима вынули душу, а обратно засунули небрежно и без всякого уважения. Называлось это — “дача свидетельских показаний”. Его допрашивали альфы вида сурового и звероподобного, в форменных синих куртках без опознавательных нашивок. Допрашивали альфы доброжелательные, улыбчивые, со значками службы психологической поддержки. Беты тоже задавали какие-то вопросы, совершенно глупые и будто бы не имеющие никакого отношения к делу. Возможно, все они имели целью заставить его признаться в чём-нибудь непристойном — вроде мастурбации на памятник Дружбе рас планетарного сообщества.  
Джим держался с достоинством, но вообще-то — кипел.  
— Сколько контактов сексуального характера вы осуществили в прошедшие шесть месяцев?  
“С рукой не считается? Около шестидесяти. Или с орионками — тоже не считать?”  
— Быть может, у вас имеются неразрешенные конфликты с кем-то из бывших партнеров или иных кадетов Академии? Персонал? Преподаватели? Попытайтесь вспомнить.  
“Неразрешенные? Ну, обычно нос ломают или мне, или я кому-нибудь. Но лично я ни на кого зла не держу”. И всё в таком духе.  
Похоже, все они старательно намекали, что Джим вроде как… кобель… или шлюха? И что следовало бы держать член в трусах и приглядывать за задницей, чтобы потом не было неприятностей? Так, получается? Собираются списать покушение на бытовые разборки?  
Не следовало держать Джима за идиота — он ведь всегда охотно подыгрывал. Сейчас ему сделалось душно в самом общем, самом гадком смысле. Мало ему было всей этой истории с Вулканом. Мало было журналистов, нарывших про Джима ведро грязи напополам с сюсюкающим умилением. Мало было альф и Ногуры, разбирательств, прыжков с буровых платформ, космоса. И приснившейся чёрной, тупой глухоты, обжигающего холода, вскипающей на языке слюны. После всего его решили поджарить. Был ли это псих-сексист или псих-террорист — без разницы.  
У Джима был МакКой. И старшего помощника Джим себе тоже вытащил. Нужно просто скорее оставить Землю позади.  
Пайк прав — станет сложно. Там. А здесь — вообще засасывало и давило. Только вечером Джим добрался до своего комма.  
Короткое сообщение от Спока содержало всего шесть слов: “Семнадцать ноль-ноль, Северные ворота, сэр”.

Лирическое отступление номер два  
Леонард МакКой

Теоретически омегой делает вторая Z-хромосома. А так ты, в общем, не особо и отличаешься от альфы. Фактически же омегой делает общество. Обществу, думается, выгодно иметь омег - таких вот, людей “не первого сорта”. Не было бы хромосомы, нашли бы ещё что-нибудь, из-за чего некоторые, кривясь, говорили бы; “Так это ж омега… Что с него взять?”  
Леонард наблюдает: некоторые (как Джим) петушатся, бьют когтями, огрызаются и рычат. Другие (большая часть) подлаживаются под систему или подлаживают её под себя — позиция мудрая, но, пожалуй, трусоватая. Что до Леонарда, то он, как ему казалось до последнего времени, нашёл свою точку “вне”. Он не то, не это и не вон то. Он никого не трогал, его никто не трогал. Он ни от кого не зависел, разумно ограничивая свои потребности, от него тоже не особенно зависели.  
По крайней мере, до появления в его жизни Джеймса Тиберия Кирка. А Джим, понятное дело, то еще стихийное бедствие.

***  
Говорят, прежде в Сан-Франциско было теплее, но теперь начало апреля отличалось полной погодной непредсказуемостью и даже истеричностью: за какие-то двенадцать часов похолодало почти на десять градусов, и Джим пожалел, что не прихватил форменную зимнюю куртку. Но возвращаться за ней и тем самым заставлять безумно педантичного вулканца ждать? Нет. Поэтому, ежась, побежал. В отличие от Спока, Джим хронически не умел являться вовремя — хоть на свидания, хоть на занятия.  
Длинную узкую фигуру он разглядел издали — через густо накрапывающий то ли дождь, то ли снег. В отличие от Джима, Спок не умел выглядеть непринуждённо. Возможно, он даже в постели выглядит так, будто сейчас подскочит и отдаст честь. Тут Джим задумался о том, кто вообще может бывать в постели у Спока, но решил, что тут возможны разве романтические отношения с атомными весами или поляризованной решеткой Доджерса.  
На этом момент размышлений Спок сказал:  
— Сэр.  
И Джим вздрогнул.  
— Привет. Ты… эээ… вроде как хотел меня видеть?  
Спок повёл плечами, стряхивая с них теперь уже вполне оформившийся снег.  
— У меня действительно имеется информация, которой я хотел бы с вами поделиться. Однако на улице достаточно холодно для вас, сэр. Я бы предложил поговорить в кафе.  
Джим кивнул, задумавшись, случается ли Споку приглашать кого-нибудь в кафе на свидания. Хотя зачем приглашать в кафе атомные весы?  
В кафе стояла сдобренная полутьмой тишина: дневные занятия уже завершились, но большая часть кадетов занята была в библиотеках и лабораториях. В библиотеках, знал Джим, иногда можно неплохо вздремнуть, но чаще приходится поглощать информацию на варп-скоростях.  
И тепло.  
Да, было тепло и почти пусто.  
Джим улыбнулся официантке — та от улыбки едва заметно поморщилась, но вежливо кивнула, предлагая самостоятельно выбрать место. Спок повёл Джима в совсем уж тёмный угол: столик приткнут был неудобно, тесно, так что пришлось бы притираться друг к другу коленями. Здесь обычно лижутся, смутно помнил Джим, а кое-кто посмелее умудряется даже перейти к ласкам посерьёзней. Догадывается ли вулканец, что ведёт своего капитана в “уголок для поцелуев”? Нет, конечно. Но — под насмешливым взглядом официантки-беты Джим решил делать вид, что всё идёт как надо. Втиснулся в закуток, ожидаемо чувствуя коленом колено Спока. На лице у того совершенно ничего не отразилось. На стол между ними упало пухлое неопрятное меню. Бета приняла заказ и тут же исчезла. Наверно, не хотела случайно увидеть, как Джим станет целоваться с остроухим инопланетянином. Пожалуй, тут Джим её понимал. Он тоже не нашёл бы ничего приятного в таком действии.  
— Ну? — он совершенно не собирался целоваться со Споком. Вообще никогда.  
Тот слабо дёрнул левой бровью.  
— Я хотел предупредить вас об имеющейся угрозе вашей жизни.  
— Вот оно что, — Джим оглядел зал: за дальним столиком дремал какой-то смутно знакомый бедолага с курса, кажется, второго, но и всё. В кухонных помещениях кто-то неплохо брал верхние ноты из “Гимна мужеству”.  
— Вероятность того, что именно вы являлись объектом совершенного покушения, составляет пятьдесят четыре процента.  
Пришло время Джима дёргать бровями.  
— Это ты как высчитал?  
— Я имею доступ к материалам расследования произошедшего инцидента. Их анализ предполагает высокую вероятность повторного нападения — приблизительно тридцать семь целых пять десятых процента. Несмотря на это, командование уверено в полной вашей безопасности на территории Академии. Либо стремится, как у вас принято говорить, “закрыть глаза” на некоторые аспекты нападения.  
Джим нахмурился — его-то до материалов расследования не допускали.  
— Это какие же?  
Спок тут же принял сосредоточенно-занудный вид.  
— На месте происшествия найдены продукты горения октолина, синтез которого, как вы знаете, связан с определенными сложностями. Способность синтезировать данное вещество или получить к нему доступ говорит о высоком интеллекте преступника и его упорстве в достижении цели. Как и разработанный им сценарий. Пары октолина на начальных стадиях горения не улавливаются противопожарными датчиками, но способны оказывать отравляющее воздействие на вулканцев быстрее, чем на терранцев. Таким образом, я потерял сознание в первые же минуты после возгорания и ничем не сумел вам помочь. Если бы не быстрота ваших реакций, мы оба погибли бы. Именно поэтому я имею определенные основания подвергать сомнениям выводы командования по вопросам оценки ситуации в целом и вашей безопасности в частности. Рекомендую вам и впредь проживать совместно с доктором МакКоем, что понизит опасность до приемлемых двадцати трёх процентов.  
Джим удивленно хмыкнул — его перемещения отслеживаются с помощью чипа в личной карточке? Или через систему камер видеонаблюдения? И Спок, видать, неплохо навострился разбирать человеческую мимику. Или вулканский пси-фактор? Потому что тот согласно кивнул.  
— Я принимал участие в разработке программ безопасности Академии. Ещё я полагаю, что мне следовало бы сопровождать вас в ваших передвижениях по территории Академии и вне её стен.  
Джим задумался. Всю последнюю неделю он существовал внутри средней паршивости боевика про спасение мира, а теперь вдруг оказалось — ещё и детективного. Все друг друга подозревают, никто никому не верит, а по кампусу расхаживает умный и упорный убийца?  
Наконец принесли заказ. Споку — какую-то траву. Джиму — нормальную еду.  
— Зачем ты это делаешь? Ну, знаешь, заботишься обо мне? Из-за Вулкана? Это у тебя такая благодарность?  
— Вы мой капитан, сэр. Я отвечаю за вашу безопасность, — невозмутимо отозвался тот.  
И действительно взялся провожать Джима до комнаты МакКоя.  
— Ты сказал — пятьдесят четыре процента, — вспомнил Джим. — А ещё сорок шесть?  
Всё падал мокрый, хлопьями, снег, ложился на зеленую газонную траву, на ветки дубов и на плечи. Джим устал его стряхивать, а Спок даже и не пытался.  
— Тридцать два с половиной процента я отвёл вероятности того, что сам являюсь объектом покушения. Тринадцатипроцентной является возможность того, что мы оба одновременно являлись целью нападения, и половина процента предполагает нелогичный поступок неуравновешенной личности или любой другой случайный, не поддающийся анализу фактор.  
— Понятно. Значит, всё просчитал…  
— Да.  
Джим пожал плечами. Его сегодня уже измочалили и выпотрошили. Он обдумает, обязательно всё обдумает, но — после горячего душа. 

Лирическое отступление номер три  
Джимми Кирк

Давай, Джим, сядем и подумаем. В такое время нужно брать и притормаживать. Хотя бы между передрягами выдыхать. Хреново, конечно, болтаться, как дерьмо в космосе. Ещё хреновей — когда тебя считают болтающимся дерьмом все вокруг. Кроме Боунза, конечно, и, пожалуй, Спока. Хотя этого вообще не разберешь. У вулканцев два с половиной выражения лица на всех. Ну, еще десяток жестов и подёргивание бровями для значительности. Поладить, конечно, можно. Вроде как и ладится даже, но...  
Пайк ещё.  
Ладно, Джимми, может, не так уж всё и плохо. Корабль по-прежнему твой, и ты на нём капитан. Боунз считает, что нужно просто идти дальше — тут всё ясно. Иди вперёд сам, или тебя будут подгонять пинками.  
Ладно, Джим, признайся — трусишь.  
Трусишь, конечно. Четыреста тридцать человек, полный мостик альф, псих-убийца, старпом-вулканец.  
Думай. Кому ты мешаешь?  
Кому мешает омега из Айовы, выбившийся в люди?  
Джимми бегает по бетам, что заправский кобель — это все знают и вряд ли кому придёт в голову за это убивать. Ни у кого бет не уводил — это точно. Альфам надирал задницы, но ведь не повод. И ему надирали задницу тоже, между прочим.  
Дальше.  
Боунз считает, вулканцы его обожают и слюни по нему пускают — он теперь читает новостные ленты по утрам. По лицам вулканцев не скажешь.  
Штабным не нравится Джим. Он глядел адмиралу Ногуре в глаза, так что даже не сомневается. Но вряд ли штабные собрались, поразмышляли и решили от него избавиться таким образом. Скорее — отправили бы к чёрту на рога. Ещё отправят, собственно. Посмотрим, что за первое назначение будет у “Энтерпрайз”.  
Нелогично, как сказал бы мистер Спок, старший помощник.  
Возможно, это даже и не важно — кто и почему. Главное — следить за своим стаканом и не пользоваться лифтами. И не забывать про разговоры с незнакомцами.  
Без шуток — выжить. Потом прожить как можно дольше.  
Будто бы ты, Джим, этого не знал раньше. Знал. Всегда.

***  
От красного рябило в глазах, и Джим был рад, что уж он-то теперь — не капля в этом нервно-дёрганом море. Строгая серая форма, серая фуражка — почему бы и нет?  
Прилетела мать. Он знал — прилетит, не пропустит ни в коем случае. Еще он знал, что любая мать способна сделать своего ребенка уязвимым, беспомощным, слабым и бесконечно виноватым. Любая мать — любого ребенка. Одним только взглядом. А уж стоит ей начать яростно стирать с лица слёзы и косметику — пиши пропало. Джим не исключение. И она действительно сразу принялась плакать. Ещё в космопорту, комкая бумажные салфетки.  
Он говорил:  
— Мам, ну что ты?  
А она — ничего. Подоспел, правда, Боунз — уж тот насмотрелся в своей жизни на плачущих бет. И не подкачал — был ловок, смел, находчив и очень быстро раздобыл им билеты на рейсовый, до Фриско, шаттл. Джиму оставалось только поддакивать, подхватывать сумки, слушать вполуха, на особо интимных моментах краснея.  
Мать теперь, конечно, думала, что у Джима пять любовниц под кроватью и ни одной девственно-целой кости в организме. Зато больше не плакала. И, к счастью, усталая, в номере она тут же скрылась в душе, а после легла спать.  
Это было накануне, а сейчас, утром, Джим видел её издали, в первом ряду. Её и эти дурацкие салфетки. Если у Джима на этой почве разовьется какая-нибудь там салфеткофобия — она будет виновата.  
Пайк сиял, как начищенный сапог. Нет, правда, выражение лица у него было — как у сапога. И давил Джима этой своей сапожной торжественностью.  
И, выяснилось, Спок весьма похож на своего отца, разве что чуть живее, немного легче и, пожалуй, добрее — мать-землянка сумела слегка разбавить густую вулканскую кровь, замешанную на самоконтроле и запретах. К слову, мать-землянка, Аманда, бета, по-дружески облапила Джима и так заразительно улыбнулась, что у Джима губы сами расползлись в ответной улыбке. Жаль, что научить этому фокусу Спока она так и не сумела.  
Кстати, о Споке. Он исчез.  
Джим скинул ему пару напоминаний о времени церемонии на комм (что, по его расчётам, должно было вулканца взбесить). Пытался отыскать его в толпе взглядом — не отыскал. Подумал спросить у его отца — Сарек тоже пропал. Ладно. Пусть его.  
Боунзу тоже полагалась какая-то награда, потому тот, раздраженно хмурясь и уткнувшись носом в ПАДД, ждал своей участи в молчании.  
Спока всё не было. И не было.  
И не было, даже когда Пайк произнёс речь о мужестве — слово “героический” повторялось в ней двенадцать раз, у Джима аж засвербило в носу. После речи Джиму наконец навесили на грудь медаль, но важнее было другое — откуда-то сбоку появился Спок, и его левая бровь выглядела невероятно удрученной, будто Спок с минуты на минуту собирался разрыдаться. Странно, что, кроме Джима, на это никто не обратил внимания.  
Продолжалось в режиме “речь-медаль”, количество повторов слова “героический” достигло шестидесяти восьми, а Джим разглядел среди вулканцев Сарека — тот смотрелся особенно надменным и холодным.

Вечером Джим был ожидаемо пьян — после разговора с матерью “по душам” иначе и быть не могло (“Ты так похож на отца. Береги себя. Ты ужасно похож на Джорджа, я всегда в тебя верила. Будь осторожен. Ты страшно похож на…”). К тому же Джима все подряд угощали и норовили похлопать по плечу, и, для разнообразия, не устраивали драк.  
Пьян был Джим легко, почти невесомо (или ему так казалось), поэтому потянуло на подвиги.  
Он снял бету (или это бета сняла его — точно не помнил) и привёл её к себе (где в это время был Спок, который опекал теперь Джима похлеще МакКоя?).  
В общем, Джим запомнил шелестящее блескучее платье, рыжий мех на голове и на лобке беты, её мягкие шестипалые руки и гладкую кожу. Еще — влажное скольжение, ледяной сок из репликатора, почти безвкусный, но приторный. Такой же и секс — не оставил после себя ничего, о чем стоило бы вспоминать позже. Выпроваживая бету под утро, Джим ощущал облегчение и был теперь совершенно трезв. А в коридоре стоял Спок. Судя по позе и выражению лица — давно стоял. От неожиданности Джим пробормотал:  
— Извини.  
Потом:  
— Проходи.  
И Спок зашёл, будто так и должно было быть в половине пятого. Огляделся, высоко подняв брови — тут, возможно, следовало покраснеть. Хотя бы за нижнее белье на рабочем столе. Джим не стал. А Спок нашёл единственный свободный от хлама стул и уселся на него, после чего заявил:  
— Я нахожу удивительным ваше легкомыслие, сэр. Вы уведомлены об имеющейся угрозе. Тем не менее, позволяете себе неумеренное потребление алкоголя в публичном месте и половые контакты с непроверенными партнёрами.  
Вот сейчас точно следовало смутиться.  
— Почему же ты не вмешался? — поинтересовался вместо этого Джим.  
И получил ответ, безупречный в своей логике и безумии:  
— Я готов был вмешаться в любой момент, если бы счёл, что происходящее представляет для вас угрозу, мистер Кирк. У вулканец довольно тонкий слух, а звукоизоляция в стенах общежития оставляет желать лучшего.  
— То есть… ты слушал, как я… э… вступаю в половой контакт.  
— Только заключительную часть, поскольку до этого занимался вашими поисками.  
Как Джим и думал — безумие.

***  
Расследование завершилось ничем, пшиком.  
То есть, формально оно продолжалось, но Джима больше не беспокоили допросами и не вызывали ни в какие кабинеты.  
Очень буднично однажды утром на ПАДД пришло письмо: официальное начало миссии — двадцатое апреля две тысячи двести пятьдесят восьмого года, в связи с чем полагается пройти стандартный медосмотр, получить все необходимые документы и коды доступа не позднее восемнадцатого апреля; о цели миссии будет сообщено дополнительно.  
Времени свободной жизни оставалось меньше трёх суток, поэтому Джим пошёл сдаваться в госпиталь, за два часа стандартных медицинских исследований насквозь пропах лекарствами и больницей, а оставшийся вечер семнадцатого апреля в одиночестве смотрел старое плоское кино. Сюжеты в нём были странные и большей частью непонятные. Хотя, возможно, Джим просто не знал некоторых деталей повседневной жизни землян конца двадцать первого века. Это были сплошь печальные, наполненные безысходностью до самых краев фильмы, под которые оставалось только тихо всхлипывать, но в них всегда что-то брезжило. Наверно, из-за этого робко брезжущего света Джим и пересматривал в третий раз “Человека из Сан-Антонио”.  
Девятнадцатого Джим ночевал на “Энтерпайз”, пытаясь привыкнуть к капитанской каюте и узкой, но удобной койке, и ещё к запаху. Почему-то пахло чуть сладковато, хотя источник этой сладости Джим не сумел обнаружить. Возможно, какие-нибудь противопылевые пропитки или средства для ухода за поверхностями. Предполагалось, что ближайшие пять лет Джим проведёт здесь, поэтому оставалось принять и смириться.  
Насколько Джим знал, вселились в свои каюты уже и Боунз, и Спок. Времени катастрофически недоставало — Джим принимал отчеты, разбирал директивы и приказы о назначениях, проверял базы данных и утверждал перечни. Ремонтная бригада закончила работы и покинула борт корабля еще шестнадцатого, поэтому посторонних здесь больше не было.  
Двадцатого в семь часов утра по стандартному времени Джим поднялся на капитанский мостик под пристальными взглядами своих старших офицеров.  
Смотрели на Джима с ощутимым тяжелым напряжением.  
Лейтенант Хикару Сулу, рулевой, альфа.  
Лейтенант Ухура, ксенолингвист и специалист по коммуникациям, бета.  
Энсин Павел Андреевич Чехов, навигатор, альфа.  
Лейтенант Джеремия Лейтон, специалист по программной поддержке полетов, альфа.  
Лейтенант-коммандер Спок, старший помощник и старший офицер по науке, принято считать альфой.  
Не смотрел, вообще находился на другом конце корабля, у горячего его сердца, лейтенант Монтгомери Скотт, главный бортовой инженер, альфа. Про него тоже нельзя было забывать.  
Лейтенант Леонард Маккой, старший медицинский офицер, омега, едва заметно подмигнул Джиму.  
Под взглядами Джим опустился в кресло.  
Что ж, капитаном стать удалось. Пора распробовать своё капитанство на вкус.  
Улыбнулся.  
— Ну, поехали? Мистер Сулу, пожалуйста, приступайте.  
— Есть, сэр.  
Всё пришло в движение.


	2. Chapter 2

Часть вторая  
Быть капитаном

Энсин Карл Райл умер потому, что не глядел под ноги. Он оступился, упал в какую-то канаву, в которой, насколько Джим понял из довольно непоследовательных объяснений очевидцев, его то ли прокусили насквозь, то ли накололи на какой-то шип местные формы жизни. Он умер раньше, чем был доставлен в лазарет. Боунз же доктор, а не волшебник.  
Возможно, если бы Джим… Что? Провел инструктаж трижды? Велел бы всем смотреть под ноги и по сторонам, не забывая еще и посматривать наверх? Тогда энсин не упал бы в эту чертову канаву?  
Джим очень сомневался.  
Сомневался прежде всего в себе.  
А Боунз ему сказал: “Ну ты и идиот!” И покачал головой. На второй неделе миссии экипаж потерял первого человека. Дурной знак. По крайней мере, Джим так думал. И, верно, не он один.  
На мостике были эти первые десять дней так:  
— Капитан, разрешите доложить, — взгляд куда-то в сторону или поверх Джимова плеча.  
Джим разрешает, ему докладывают.  
Несколько позже Джим понимает, что доложили ему далеко не всё. А то, о чём всё же было доложено, доложено было по факту.  
Своевременен и честен только Чехов. Верен и своевременен — Спок. Но что у него там на уме и сколько из этого он находит нужным сообщать Джиму… Джим не знает, что скрывается за непроницаемой вулканской субординацией.  
Но верен, да.  
Дурдом, думается Джиму. Он проводит на мостике по четырнадцать часов в сутки, потому что ему снится, что в его отсутствие команда мостика продает “Энтерпрайз” на лом. Клингонам. Бред, он знает. Но примерно так ему постоянно кажется.  
Это он еще не знает, что случится завтра, послезавтра, а в особенности — через три дня. 

Лирическое отступление номер четыре  
Леонард МакКой и… боже, храни капитана

К такому невозможно подготовить — ни за четыре года медицинской академии, ни за три года интернатуры. Даже пять лет семейного стажа и развод с осложнениями не означают, что не тронешься рассудком.  
Они идиоты.  
Разумеется, такие вещи всем и заранее известны, но почему-то столкновение с идиотизмом ближних своих всегда вызывает некоторую… оторопь. И злость. О да.   
Есть мостик, есть альфы на нём. Альфы один другого круче. И каждый считает своим долгом эту крутизну свою выпятить. Желательно - пообъёмней этак, посолидней.  
Альфы.  
Беты, впрочем, не лучше.   
Одна лейтенант Ухура стоит… Джоселин стоит, вот кого. Из той же истории про ведьм и ритуалы вуду. Она ничего особенного не делает. Её нельзя привлечь к дисциплинарной ответственности просто за то, что она демонстрирует презрение - исключительно взглядом. Она исполнительная, ответственна и вообще вся из себя ценный сотрудник.  
Но она презирает Джима так явственно и откровенно, что хочется… возможно, придушить её голыми руками? плюнуть? выразить своё собственное мнение? Чёрт их всех знает.

***  
Спустя семнадцать суток от начала миссии корабль покинул центральную зону квадранта и лично Джиму стало свободнее дышать. До ближайшей звездной базы - неделя, а по подпространственной связи сообщения идут почти десять суток, поэтому впервые почувствовалось - Земля осталась позади, далеко и надолго.   
А теперь была окраина, с каждым световым годом всё более глухая и оттого тихая. После гибели Райли несколько смен подряд на мостике стояло гнетущее тугое ощущение, которому у Джима не находилось названия. Что-то предгрозовое. В конце концов, осознав, что не в силах непрерывно это предгрозовое переносить, Джим затеял первую стандартную проверку эффективности работы служб корабля. К тому же людям, умудрявшимся не отразить в отчетах важные вещи, заваливая при этом своего капитана вещами второстепенными и даже вовсе ненужными, следовало поглядеть в глаза и спросить прямо.  
Он запасся умным видом, ПАДДом с отчетами начальников отделов и Споком. Спок Джиму был необходимей всего прочего, поскольку умный вид и цитирование должностных инструкций по памяти у вулканцев - встроенные опции. Кроме того, он очень солидно смотрелся у правого плеча, а его левая бровь идеально соответствовала ситуации. Начали с медицинского отсека, поскольку в воду, кишащую акулами, следует заходить постепенно, аккуратно, понемногу привыкая к ощущениям.   
\- Обживаетесь, доктор МакКой? - прокричал Джим с порога, нюхая стерильную размеренность полупустого лазарета. Спок в это время неприязненно оглядывал несколько не по форме одетую бету-ассистентку.   
Джиму козыряли, на Спока косились с подозрением, а МакКой выскочил из кабинета, взъерошенный и раздраженный, и тоже Джиму козырнул (кажется, впервые):  
\- Обживаюсь.... сэр. Убил бы того идиота, который укомплектовывал отсек оборудованием и медикаментами! Честное слово!  
\- А что не так?  
Что не так, Джиму перечисляли минут десять. Из перечислений следовало, что горстка людей летит, беззащитная, посреди космоса, полного опасностей, не имея в лазарете даже вакуумного наноспирографа! Ослабев морально, Джим попросил список недостающего оборудования переслать ему на ПАДД, а Спок всё же сделал замечание ассистентке.  
Начальник ботанической лаборатории, нимуланка Бул-Тори, по-настоящему нравилась Джиму. Она была суха и сдержана, её фиолетовые глаза глядели на Джима внимательно и серьезно вне зависимости от того, что он ей говорил. Джим чувствовал, что в ближайшее время вряд ли сумеет наладить с Бул-Тори ровные доверительные отношения, но, по крайней мере, она не вонзит ему нож в спину при первой подвернувшейся возможности.  
Спок не обнаружил в её отчётах явных ошибок и даже простых неточностей, поэтому беседа вышла короткой и формальной.  
Зато Джим прошёлся по лабораторной оранжерее - во влажной тропической духоте форменка липла между лопаток, но пахло пряно, горьковато, и среди буйства зеленого Джим отыскал тоненький канадский клён, какие росли на отцовской ферме и которые потом безжалостно спилили в угоду так и не реализованным землеустроительным планам. Клён был памяткой из беззаботного (относительно) детства.  
На этом приятное закончилось, а началось неприятное. Джим, например, вынужден был долго и упорно выяснять, почему в ксенобиологической лаборатории ведутся испытания на монкарских мышах, которые известны (даже Джиму!) своими ядовитыми слюнными железами - а вот про ведущиеся испытания ему почему-то не было известно буквально до момента ревизии.  
Ещё вышел утомительный спор с отделом компьютерных коммуникаций - некоторые работники почему-то считали, что должны использовать те ключи шифрования, которые нравятся им самим, а не те, которые настоятельно рекомендовал использовать капитан корабля. Что ж, если нужно, он издаст соответствующее распоряжение - никаких больше рекомендаций. Пусть боятся увольнения за неисполнение должностных инструкций, если уж уважать капитана (пусть и омегу) пока не научились. Форменка липла к коже сильней и сильней.  
\- Терранцы и некоторые представители тиури имеют несколько расплывчатые представления о необходимости соблюдения дисциплины на корабле. Но, по моим наблюдениям, это - расовая особенность, а не действительное желание причинить ущерб или сознательная попытка оскорбить, - сообщил Спок, и это замечание почему-то ослабило напряжение в плечах.   
\- Возможно, - пробормотал Джим. Следующим в списке значился инженерный отсек. Уже на подступах слышались глухие, ровные удары - билось дилитиевое сердце корабля. - Возможно, ты прав. Возможно, у вулканцев подобных проблем не возникает.  
Спок едва заметно дернул плечом - но Джим заметил.  
\- Что?  
\- У вулканцев имеются свои собственные проблемы, не менее серьезные.  
\- Ну…   
Джим думал о Монтгомери Скотте, старшем инженерном офицере, и о том, почему за всё время тот ни разу не явился на мостик с личными докладами, предпочитая обходиться служебными записками. Джим тщательно изучил личное дело инженера и знал, что тот почти гений - это раз; и два - глубокий интроверт, склонный замыкаться в себе. Три - он предоставляет не все данные. Считает некоторые сведения незначительными? Может, в этом всё дело…  
В инженерном ухало, шипело, подрагивало. Кто-то очень громко выругался, а еще кто-то - уронил грохочущее.   
\- Мистер Скотт! - прокричал Джим. - Мистер Скотт!  
Сначала ничего не происходило - шипело, ухало, подрагивало. Через минуту, когда Джим всерьез решился сделать запрос через терминал, снова выругались, уронили грохочущее и вывалились из одной из коммуникационных труб.  
\- Сэр! - воскликнули. - Кэп'тэн!  
И вытянулись во фрунт, роняя разводной ключ.  
Шотландец, припомнилось Джиму.  
\- Лейтенант Скотт, - кивнул. - Мы с мистером Споком осуществляем стандартную проверку эффективности работы основных служб корабля. Добрались и до инженерного отсека. Как у вас тут? Всё благополучно?  
Для альфы Скотт был довольно щуплым и ростом тоже не поражал - был едва выше Джима. В глаза он Джиму не смотрел и ответы адресовал куда-то за плечо (но и не Споку тоже).  
\- Это замечательный корабль, сэр. В отсеке всё благополучно.  
Джим кивнул, собираясь вежливо согласиться, но тут вклинился доселе молчаливый Спок.  
\- Я обнаружил расхождение в данных, мистер Скотт. В своём отчете вы указали, что в настоящем режиме на работу всех систем жизнеобеспечения и второстепенных служб расходуется пятьдесят восемь и двадцать шесть сотых процента ресурса варп-реактора, в то время как фактические данные говорят о затратах в шестьдесят три и пятьдесят восемь сотых процента ресурса. Это - значительное расхождение, требующее уточнения и способное стать критическим.  
Плечи Скотта ощутимо напряглись, взгляд затвердел:  
\- Так точно, сэр! Однако я не понимаю, какими именно фактическими данными вы располагаете, если обнаружили такое значительное расхождение.  
\- Я располагаю данными, которые получил путем расчётов расхода энергии отдельными блоками системы, мистер Скотт. Таким образом, вы предоставили своему непосредственному начальству искаженные данные о состоянии корабля. Извольте объясниться.  
Джим поджал губы - он был трусливо рад, что обвинение озвучено именно Споком.  
Скотт молчал. Спок держал спину отвратительно прямой.  
\- Мистер Скотт? - ровно поинтересовался наконец Джим - молчание затягивалось до невообразимости.  
Дальше случилось скопом: инженер начал что-то отвечать - Джим не разобрал; Спок гортанно вскрикнул - тоже неразборчиво; большое и тёмное полетело сверху; Джима в этот же момент грубо толкнули, одновременно шипя от боли и совершая трудноуловимые для зрения сложные движения.  
Всё - в один слитный миг. Миг длился секунды три, наверно.  
Затем обнаружились вывороченные кабеля верхнего коммуникационного паза, от него же крышка (тысяча фунтов злого веса), быстро вскипающие волдыри на обожженных и ободранных руках вулканца. И Джим - живой.   
“Эта штука, - сообразилось, - на меня летела. Крышечка эта. Мне - крышечка. Была бы. Если бы не Спок”.  
\- Чёрт возьми, Скотт! Что за дерьмо творится в вашем инженерном?! Почему вы не закрепляете крышки пазов! Почему и куда вы расходуете энергию, чёрт бы вас побрал?! У вас тут что, люди лишние есть?! Чтобы на них всякую херню ронять?! - это в голову ударило.  
Не одному Джиму - Скотт тоже побледнел до того, что выступили на щеках бледно-рыжие веснушки. И очень тихо ответил:  
\- Мистеру Споку нужно в лазарет, сэр.   
И потом:  
\- Я предоставлю полный отчет о причинах произошедшего инцидента в течение часа. И полностью отчитаюсь о расходе энергии. Возможно, некоторые усовершенствования, проведенные мною по собственной инициативе, были несколько… поспешными. Но, уверяю вас, ни одно из них не могло привести к нынешней ситуации.  
Джим подумал, что вот конкретно сейчас его больше интересует что-нибудь успокоительное из арсенала Боунза.   
\- Хорошо, мистер Скотт, - проговорил Джим, надеясь, что руки пока еще не трясутся. - Я сейчас тоже навещу лазарет. Кажется, я вывихнул плечо.  
Выпить. Или съесть таблетку.  
Это ж надо.

***  
Джим привыкает к завтракам в офицерской столовой. К нему тоже привыкают — он замечает брошенные вскользь взгляды. В первые дни хочется прятаться в собственной каюте с собственным репликатором, но через неделю взгляды теряют концентрацию и теплеют.  
МакКой обычно сосредоточенно жует, изредка отпуская какие-нибудь едкости, и расправляется со своей порцией в десять минут. Из вежливости выжидает еще минут пять и только тогда уходит. Спок чаще «осуществляет прием пищи» у себя, но изредка составляет Джиму компанию, и тогда они с Боунзом развлекаются совершенно очаровательным образом — обмениваются любезностями, после которых нормальный человек написал бы прошение о переводе на другое судно. Сам Джим постоянно улыбается тем, кто ним здоровается, желает доброго дня, вспоминая, что у энсина Брина старшая сестра погибла на «Фаррагуте», а Веласкес прежде служила под началом Пайка. Теперь, верно, сравнивает. У многих здесь опыта хватит на десяток Джимов, но много совсем юных лиц — вчерашние кадеты. Им неуютно, они еще не свыклись со своими нашивкам и слегка робеют.  
Джим не робеет — это уж точно. Но он по-прежнему не знает, как сделать этих людей командой. Впрочем, Пайк велел до первой серьезной переделки не напрягаться. А после — по обстоятельствам. «И не произноси речей». Джим понимает, почему.  
В его каюте есть водяной душ, что по-настоящему хорошо. И к сладковатому запаху он притерпелся настолько, что перестал замечать.  
Джим знает, что справится.

***  
Отчеты. Их десятки. Да чего там? Перевалило за сотню уже на третьей неделе миссии. Какая-то мелочь в основном: протоколы погрузок и разгрузок, инвентаризации чистящих средств и муфт для репликаторов. Ежесменные отчеты начальников отделов и лабораторий в стиле “пришёл, отработал, ушёл”. Всё нужно принять, ознакомиться и подписать. Джим знает - некоторые эту шелуху даже не читают, но у него паранойя - он по-прежнему боится, что “Энтерпрайз” продадут клингонам по винтику.  
В этом бюрократическом болоте тонут и теряются вещи важные: капитан корабля отвечает за расчёт и корректировку курса корабля, за подбор групп наземного десантирования, за соблюдение протоколов высадок и взятия проб, правил безопасности и норм межличностного взаимодействия.  
Если коротко: капитан корабля отвечает за жизни.  
И вот, постоянно об этом помня, Джим старался держаться на плаву в море бюрократической бессмыслицы.  
Расчёт курса до Эрилии-5 был отправлен Джиму на ПАДД в конце бета-смены за подписями навигатора Чехова и рулевого Сулу. После этих двоих вряд ли имело смысл перепроверять, но - паранойя.  
В двадцать пятой строке дрейфовое смещение Яблонского указывалось как коэффициент один и восемь, в то время как в зоне галактики ESO 137-001, насколько Джим помнил, из-за давления межгалактического газа коэффициент был выше как минимум на одну десятую. Впрочем, Джим мог ошибаться - невозможно знать всё. Он пометил строчку как сомнительную, внес поправку и возвратил расчёты для уточнения.  
Через некоторое время от Сулу пришёл вежливый ответ в том духе, что расчёты верны и соответствуют современным представлениям о влиянии межгалактического газа на дрейфовое смещение.

***  
Джотто, старший офицер службы, был на голову Джима выше и сколько-то шире, поэтому определенно подавлял. Лет ему было тридцать восемь стандартных, и на этих основаниях Джотто искренне считал себя лучше, умнее и главнее Джима. Ещё эта красная форма... С недоразумением следовало разобраться.  
\- Лейтенант, - говорил ему Джим. - Я уважаю ваш опыт. Я глубоко уважаюсь вас самого, поскольку абсолютно уверен, что эту должность вы получили не просиживанием штанов в канцелярии.  
Джотто поджимал губы, молчал.  
\- Ещё я признаю за вами право принятия решений в рамках вашей компетенции и доверяю вашим решениям.  
Джотто упрямо сцепил зубы и играл желваками.  
\- И я жду от вас взаимности.  
Продолжал сжимать челюсти.  
\- Нам с вами обязательно нужно сработаться, потому что мы с вами отвечаем за четыреста тридцать восемь человек. Понимаете? Нам просто придётся постараться. Я готов приложить все усилия.  
Джотто еще некоторое время молчал, потом скованно кивнул.  
\- Понимаю. Сэр. Сделаю всё, что в моих силах.

***

Мнение мистера Спока,  
им не озвученное

 

Идеальная вулканская выдержка не столь идеальна в исполнении Спока - иной раз она “трещит по швам” (Словарь идиом, страница пятьдесят, строка три). Привычка к анализу подводит - Спок постоянно попадает в ситуации эмоционального резонанса, но не может их спрогнозировать заранее и надлежащим образом обрабатывать после. Его медитации нельзя назвать безусловно адекватными, хотя их эффективность снизилась незначительно - на два с половиной процента. Это снижение нельзя считать критическим. Но эти показатели не идеальны. Миссия на корабле, полном нелогичных эмоциональных терранцев, испытывающих ничем не обоснованную неприязнь к своему капитану, давалась Споку всё тяжелее. Терранцы несправедливы и жестоки в своей эмоциональности - Спок в этом уверен.

 

***  
\- Ровно по одному вдоху за раз! - терпеливо приговаривал Боунз, пока Джим пытался урвать больше, чем полагалось на один вдох. Джим был мокрым с ног до головы, и даже в сапогах у него хлюпало.  
\- Чёрт побери, - сказал Боунз некоторое время спустя. - Впервые вижу человека, способного утонуть в собственной душевой!  
Джим всё ещё не мог говорить связно, иначе бы объяснил.  
Эти душевые отсеки на корабле - сплошное недоразумение и размером с гроб, ей-же-ей! В общем, Джим заглянул в свою душевую перед сменой на мостике - плеснуть в лицо воды. Эффект вышел весьма неожиданный. Лужа натекла из поврежденного водоворота, очевидно, гораздо раньше. Поскользнувшись, Джим сорвал резьбу (или что там было?) окончательно, тем самым обрушив на себя целые водопады. Сработало аварийное оповещение, и в течение тридцати секунд в капитанскую каюту явились техники, безопасники, реанимационная бригада - повод, более подходящий для того, чтобы сгореть от стыда, вообразить было бы сложно.   
Джим подумал, что происходящее ужасно смахивает на какое-нибудь изощрённое проклятье или “сглаз”, о котором постоянно бормотала бабка Мадлен с Гривз-роудс.


	3. Chapter 3

***

Расчётное время пути до звездной системы «Эрилия-5» составляло девять стандартных часов. Из них восемь приходились на гамма-смену, поэтому Джим спал, когда вдруг завопила аварийная сирена. Это было со сна чрезвычайно громко и неожиданно и сбивало с толку. В каюте свет зажигаться отказывался и, кое-как натянув форменные брюки, Джим выскочил в коридор – тут свет лился красный, тревожный.  
Он рванул на мостик.  
На шестой палубе от сектора Д начинался плотный безвкусный и белый туман, и Джим врезался в его плотную стену раньше, чем подумал, что не следовало бы...  
Впрочем, ничего не произошло. Джим на миг растерялся, не прекращая, впрочем бежать. Туман завершился. Мостик – начался.  
– Мистер До-рей, доложите обстановку! – потребовал Джим, торопливо опускаясь в услужливо освобожденное кресло. Тут только приметил Спока (одетого совершенно по форме, разве что несколько менее... прилизанного).  
До-рей, старший офицер гамма-смены, густо синеет, что для андорианца – признак крайнего замешательства.  
– Корабль двигался по проложенному курсу без каких бы то ни было отклонений последние четыре часа, однако двадцать минут назад поступил сигнал о кратковременном незначительном сбое систем периферийного контроля, а спустя шесть минут без видимых причин заработала система аварийного оповещения. Согласно данным систем жизнеобеспечения, всё оборудование в полном порядке и экипажу ничего не угрожает. Тем не менее...  
Тем не менее – алое мельтешение грозило мигренью.  
– Мне нужен инженерный отсек.  
– Есть.  
– Лейтенант Скотт слушает!  
Монтгомери Скотт, мимоходом отметил Джим. Тот, который тоже должен сейчас спать у себя в каюте.  
– Лейтенант Скотт, что происходит с кораблем?  
Тот медлил, чем-то щёлкал. Потом растерянно сообщил:  
– Ничего. Совершенно ничего. Все системы работают надлежащим образом и аварийку можно отключить. То есть, можно было бы, но...  
– Что? Не молчите, мистер Скотт!  
– Похоже, сбой системы аварийного оповещения, сэр. Придётся отключать вручную.  
– То есть у нас сломалась аварийная сирена? Я вас правильно понимаю?  
– Так точно, – в голосе инженера – недоверие напополам со смущением.  
Джим задумчиво побарабанил по подлокотнику пальцами.  
– В коридоре шестой палубы какой-то непонятный туман, – наконец сказал. – Как думаете, не указывает ли это на неполадки в системе фильтрации воздуха?  
Впрочем, уже не в коридоре шестой палубы. Теперь туман вплыл на мостик. На него смотрели, а Спок еще и судорожно щёлкал трикодером.  
– Сэр? Сэр!  
– Да, мистер Скотт, я слушаю.  
Облако всего лишь висело, ничего особенно не предпринимая, и опасным не казалось. Просто вплыло и висело.  
– Согласно моим данным, состав воздуха на шестой палубе и на мостике абсолютно нормален, никаких отклонений.  
– Замечательно. Но вообще я рекомендовал бы вам явиться сюда самому и посмотреть.  
Посмотреть, нужно признать, было на что.  
Вообще-то про такие штуки говорила бабушка. Та самая, которая рада была хулигану и драчуну Джиму и зимой две тысячи двести сорок второго года пекла имбирное печенье по старинному рецепту, а потом доставала коробку со старыми голографиями и, тыкая пальцем то в одну, то в другую, рассказывала истории диковинные и даже дикие. Джим тогда уже не особенно верил, а получается, зря. Интересно, что бы на его месте делал... ну, например, отец?  
Туман стал лепиться в фигуру, фигура приобретала границы, плотность и черты. До-рей полузадушенно вздохнул, а Спок ровно сказал:  
– Капитан Джордж Кирк, насколько мне известно.  
Капитан Кирк-старший улыбался фальшиво, как в учебном фильме, и Джиму сделалось зябко.  
Впрочем, в следующее мгновение черты и формы поплыли. Стала проступать женщина – длинноволосая, немолодая, наверно, но красивая. Спок молчал. Вероятно, как и Джим, не знал, кто это. Или знал?  
Со свистом распахнулись створки двери, и от движения туманчик шарахнулся в сторону, расплылся амёбой и застыл под потолком.  
– Сэр, я...  
Скотт опасливо разглядывал туман и тоже держал трикодер на изготовку. Вошедший вместе с ним рулевой Сулу выглядел бледно и виновато. Джим мимолетно удивился, где носит навигатора Чехова, но в целом – и без него было тесно. Да и...  
– Как думаете, оно разумное? – вопросил кого-нибудь Джим.  
– Оно – воздух, – отозвался Скотт. – По крайней мере, по мнению этой железки. С вашего позволения, я привлек бы дополнительное оборудование.  
Джим тихонько вздохнул – облако вело себя вполне пристойно и, кажется, в ближайшую минуту нападать ни на кого не собиралось.  
– Привлекайте, мистер Скотт. Мистер Спок, полагаю, пожелает к подключиться к вашим исследованиям. А пока что мистер Сулу...  
Сулу сделался еще более виноватым.  
– Мистер Сулу пояснит, каким образом мы умудрились вляпаться в зону аномалии. И расскажет, как нам теперь из неё выбираться.  
А, кстати. Бабушка рассказывала про призраков.

***  
Энсин Чейн вопил в душевой кабинке при спортивном зале и ничего не мог с собой поделать – по воздуху шагал манграл с Бетани-7. У манграла были длиннющие когти и огромные жвалы, наполненные самым сильнодействующим из известных натуральных ядом. Манграл шагал на Чейна, а Чейн визжал.  
Ксенобиолог Лиза Колши не визжала, хотя прекрасно осознавала, насколько опасна женская особь ла-аши в период вынашивания плода. Лиза проснулась посреди гамма-смены от воплей аварийки и увидела эту особь у себя в каюте. Особь стояла в едва освещенном углу и мелко трясла кольчатыми отростками, что означало состояние крайней ярости. Стараясь не особенно шуметь и не делать резких движений, Лиза потянулась к тумбочке, в которой хранила универсальный шокер.  
Наконец, офицер службы безопасности Этта Хейни не особенно думала, выхватывая фазер – в искусстве не думать в ситуациях, когда нужно действовать, она достигла вершин. Поэтому сперва выстрелила. В голову и грудное сочленение, как и положено – у энтерхов это единственные уязвимые места. Не помогло. Фазерные заряды спокойно прошли сквозь бронированное тело весьма злой твари и оставили на стенах каюты тёмные подпалины. Тут, пожалуй, следовало уже начинать думать. Но этого Хейни не успела.  
Тут вой аварийной сирены заменился ровным голосом капитана.  
– Пожалуйста, сохраняйте спокойствие и по возможности не покидайте свои каюты, – сказал капитан. – Фантомы, с которыми столкнулись или могут столкнуться в многие из вас, абсолютно безопасны и не обладают разумом. Повторяю: абсолютно безопасны. Их природа пока не вполне ясна, но однозначно не предполагает никакой агрессии в отношении членов экипажа. Оставайтесь там, где находитесь сейчас, продолжайте заниматься тем, чем занимались.  
Ни энсина Чейна, ни ксенобиолога Кольши, ни офицера безопасности Хейни капитанское сообщение особенно не успокоило. Но Хейни хотя бы опустила фазер.

***  
Скотт еще раз подтвердил – туман безопасен. Творимые им фигуры – тоже. У Джима от этих фигур, правда, глаз дёргался (или ему так казалось). Та амёба, что висела, будто приклеенная, перед капитанским креслом, сделалась сперва быкожуком с Парвати, а потом, без перехода – Кодосом. На какие-то доли мгновения, но Джим узнал. Больше никто, впрочем. Наверно, не видели его голографий – дело давнее.  
– Это то, чем и кажется – водная взвесь в воздухе, – наконец согласился с главным инженером Спок. – Она приобрела отличные от стандартно наблюдаемых свойства, но не стала от этого более опасной.  
Спок не знал, почему приобрела, но он узнает. Это же непрошибаемый упёртый Спок. Он уже подрядил все три смены научников и ос обо заинтересованных инженеров обнюхать каждый дюйм корабля в поисках удивительных открытий.  
Перед Джимом стояла иная задача.  
– Мы проходим через зону газового шлейфа галактики ESO 137-001, – потупив взор, сказал лейтенант Сулу тоном, будто бы всё объясняющим. – Ориентировочное время прохождения – два с половиной часа, в зону шлейфа мы вошли двадцать четыре минуты назад.  
– Двадцать восемь с половиной, – поправил его Спок, одновременно пытаясь согнать туман со своего кресла. Потом просто опустился в облако.  
– Прошу прощения, коммандер, но у вас часы сбоят, – заметила Ухура, не отрывая взгляда и пальцев от своей рабочей панели. – Сейчас два часа тридцать восемь минут по стандартному времени, а значит, в зону шлейфа мы вошли тридцать одну минуту назад.  
– Мои часы не могут, как вы выразились, лейтенант, «сбоить», поскольку вулканское чувство времени является биологически обусловленной особенностью и никакие сторонние воздействия на него невозможны.  
Вот так у них обычно и начинается. Зацепятся языками и минут по двадцать друг друга изводят. Соревнуются, кто кого больше презирает. Спок при этом умудряется держать совершенно незаинтересованное в происходящем выражение лица, а Ухура лучится азартной неприязнью.  
Джим обреченно уткнулся в ПАДД – узнать в конце концов точное время и прекратить назревающую перепалку. Суперточные электронные часы персональной панели утверждали, что – два часа сорок шесть минут.  
– У нас сбой корабельной системы отсчёта времени, – обреченно сообщил Джим. – Сейчас где-нибудь рванёт. Срочно известить мистера Скотта! И... Мистер Сулу, те, кто проходил зону шлейфа до нас, фиксировали такие аномалии?  
Заминка. Смущение.  
– Мы идём первыми. До нас эту аномалию никто не проходил.  
– То есть, мистер Сулу, вы проложили курс таким образом, чтобы провести корабль в потенциально опасной, прежде неописанной зоне, и не предупредили об этом капитана? – уточнил Спок на редкость нехорошим голосом.  
– По результатам предварительной оценки шлейф был отнесен к «зеленой зоне» безопасности, сэр.  
– Потом, Спок, всё потом! Отчёт, мистер Скотт! Скотт! Кто-нибудь связался с инженерной? Или где его там носит?  
Нигде не рвануло. Туман засосало в систему фильтрации воздуха. На мостике сделалось даже скучновато.

Кстати о мистере Чехове, про которого, кажется, все забыли

 

В Академии регулярно устраивали “аварийные побудки” – особенно любили этим баловаться в ночь перед экзаменом (собственно, перед Пашиным экзаменом, остальные обычно могли с утра спокойно прогулять лекции, компенсируя недосып – а Паша ведь осваивал сразу две специальности). Поэтому в первый момент Паше так и показалось – учебная тревога. В полусне он сперва попытался сообразить, какой именно экзамен ожидает его с утра. Потом – удивился, почему не ругается сосед по комнате, Грен. Ругался тот обычно до того изобретательно, что уши в трубочку сворачивались. Потом только вспомнил, что учеба уже закончилась и значит – тревога настоящая. От этого проснулся окончательно – подскочил, как ошпаренный. Сирена выла, свет никак не хотел загораться. Паша никак не мог решить, бежать ли ему на мостик или оставаться здесь, и если бежать, то в белье или всё же попытаться разыскать в темноте форму.  
Тут, к счастью, прояснилось – по корабельной связи капитан велел оставаться всем на местах и заниматься тем, чем занимались. Получалось, можно было спать, но Паша уже проснулся и смысла спать дальше не видел – до его собственного физиологического “утра” оставалось минут пятнадцать или двадцать. Но не сидеть же в каюте в ожидании таинственно обещанных капитаном фантомов?  
Наконец прорезался свет – неожиданно резкий, на все сто процентов. Прорезавшись, не захотел тускнеть. Пришлось смириться. Нет, правда – не сидеть же без дела? Даже если велел капитан, а капитан – это почти святое.  
Поэтому Паша взял ПАДД и решил для начала выяснить, что вообще происходит. Вбил стандартные команды сбора данных и нахмурился.  
Происходило занятное. Возможно, очень опасное – Паша так решил в первую очередь и дернулся было доложить на мостик, но потом пригляделся повнимательней.  
Насколько он мог судить, на корабле образовалось несколько очагов локального времени с расхождением в несколько минут – не более четырех. Службы корабля при этом функционировали в штатном режиме, что на первый взгляд можно было счесть странным, но затем, после некоторых размышлений, оказалось вполне логичным. Циклы команд по-прежнему оставались равномерными и после короткого сбоя, обозначившегося сработавшим аварийным оповещением, синхронизировались снова, пусть и в разных временах.  
Паша на всякий случай вывел алгоритм изменений времени при обратном переходе, убедился, что и в таком случае ничего фатального не произойдет, потом задумался о том, в какой уникальной ситуации оказался и только тогда сообразил – на мостик всё же надо. Хотя бы для того, чтобы объяснить – в происходящем нет ничего угрожающего безопасности. Сначала отправил файл с алгоритмами и своими соображениями на ПАДД капитана, потом торопливо принялся одеваться.  
Что-то скажет капитан? И мистер Спок?  
Перед мистером Споком Паша робел, больно уж тот был серьезный – раз, два – всё этому вулканцу было легко и понятно, и хвалил он если какую Пашину идею, то казалось – всегда снисходительно и чуточку свысока. Но ведь хвалил. С капитаном было сложнее, потому что Паша не мог сообразить, как с ним себя вести. Капитан был герой, а кое-кто считает, что он ещё умнее мистера Спока.  
А ещё капитан Кирк – омега. И очень красивый омега. Умный и красивый.  
Паша знал, что такие мысли его до добра не доведут.  
Он быстро натянул форменную тунику и выскочил из каюты.

***  
Насколько Джим знал, мистер Чехов чрезвычайно талантлив. Может, тому не хватало опыта, но кому его вообще хватало? Не самому Джиму точно. Ещё Чехов напоминал старательного щенка – но это возраст такой. Прибежал на мостик, дыша так, что становилось понятно – нёсся со всех ног.  
– Я прочитал ваш отчёт, мистер Чехов, – кивнул навигатору Джим. – Мистер Спок тоже ознакомился с ним и пришёл к выводу, что ваши расчёты верны. В таком случае нам остается собрать данные об аномалии и поместить сведения о ней в навигационную карту квадрата.  
Чехов явно смутился и даже слегка порозовел – возраст, возраст, конечно.  
Но Джима продолжал интересовать мистер Сулу.  
– Вам повезло, что корабль не пострадал. Молитесь, чтобы он не пострадал и в ближайший час. В таком случае я смогу считать инцидент исчерпанным и воздержаться от серьёзного дисциплинарного разбирательства по поводу нарушения стандартного протокола согласования.  
Тот кивнул и сглотнул – дёрнул кадыком.  
– Так точно, сэр.  
– В таком случае, свободны. Возвращайтесь к себе в каюту. А вы, мистер Чехов, останьтесь, можете понадобиться.  
Но нет, не понадобился. И вообще ничего не понадобилось - корабль шёл-шёл и вышел из проклятой зоны через семьдесят восемь минут (Спок утверждал, что через восемьдесят одну с четвертью).  
Туман перестал безобразничать и исчез.  
Джим проторчал на мостике ещё час, убеждаясь, что приключение действительно завершилось. И что нигде случайно не шарахнет. И все живы. Хотя энсину Чейну потребовалась доза успокоительного, Боунз ругался, запуская процесс полной стерилизации медицинского отсека, а Чехов долго жаловался, что все вот видели фантомы, а он один - нет.


	4. Chapter 4

***

— Откровенно признаться, до последнего момента я был уверен, что это какая-то разумная форма жизни с телепатическими способностями, — сказал Джим на спешно созванном, сонном от адреналинового отката совещании.  
— Совершенно точно — нет, сэр, — уверенно ответил Спок, единственный неспящий в этом Сиэттле. — Научным отделом были проанализированы все имеющиеся данные. И хотя аномалия подлежит дальнейшему изучению, мы можем однозначно утверждать об отсутствии у фантомов разума. Что не отменяет их возможности создавать ментальные оттиски мыслеформ членов экипажа.  
— Удивительно, — кивнул Джим и зевнул. — Жду развернутый отчет от научного отдела. Все свободны. Кроме мистера Сулу.  
С Сулу оставалось самое сложное.  
— Вы, — выдохнул Джим, — нарушили инструкцию. Но я на вас страшно зол не поэтому. Я зол, потому что вы смеете ваше личное вмешивать в работу. Работу, от которой мы все здесь зависим. Я знаю, насколько не нравлюсь вам. Хотите портить жизнь конкретно мне — пожалуйста. Можете, скажем, подкладывать мне жевательную резинку в кресло или проливать на меня кофе в столовой. Как вам будет угодно. Не смейте только личными делами заниматься на мостике.  
— Это была моя оплошность. Я не посчитал целесообразным…  
— Вы меня прекрасно поняли, мистер Сулу. И я вас тоже прекрасно понимаю. Но не позволю вам вредить моему кораблю. Пусть и по оплошности.  
Тот медленно кивнул. Его лицо — до того напряженно-ровное, как эти японские маски (но ведь он кореец?) — сделалось вообще пустым. Джим не знал, как эту пустоту расценивать.  
— Отдыхайте, мистер Сулу. Жду вас на мостике через восемь с половиной часов.

Начались и шли одна за одной однотипные миссии: одинаковые спуски на безликие какие-то, серые планетки. Джим внимательно прочёл свою должностную инструкцию и даже сделал официальный запрос. Ему любезно, но холодно разъяснили, что участие капитана в наземных миссиях не запрещается, однако и не приветствуется.  
Он участвовал теперь в каждой наземке. Увязал с остальными членами десанта по колено в грязи на Эребе-5, наглотался соленой воды с резким привкусом хлорной извести на Аните, а на безымянной планетке в звездной системе GEI-2456 сломал мизинец, чем рассмешил МакКоя почти до икоты (между прочим, было больно).  
Через неделю после большой “маленькой оплошности” мистера Сулу Спок принёс Джиму на мостик кофе.  
– Повышает эффективность вашей деятельности на шесть и семь десятых процента, – сухо пояснил.  
Кофе был хорош – крепкий, сладкий, как Джим и любил.

В звёздной системе Большого Пса команду одолел относительно безопасный для большинства рас, но оттого не ставший более приятным “пёсий” грипп (у гриппа было какое-то официальное название — Боунз попытался озвучить, но запутался, сбился, почти задохнулся и под конец расчихался; Спок сломался на шестнадцатом слоге — и волевым капитанским решением заразе было определено более щадящее наименование).  
Самого Джима грипп придавил как-то особенно яростно, оттенив мир странными розовато-сумрачными бликами и внезапными серыми росчерками. Из носа непрестанно текло, в горле поселился упрямый злой ёж. Возможно, этот воображаемый ёж походил на Боунза — когда тот сильно не в духе. А Боунз, да, был крепко не в духе.  
— Я бесполезен, — объявил он Джиму. — Без вакцины заболевшие придут в норму через неделю, с вакциной — ровно через семь дней.  
Пожевал губу, разглядывая унылого Джима.  
— Один хрен. Давай я тебе выпишу больничный, и пойдём пить... Чай с реплицированной малиной, видимо. Больше-то нам ничего нельзя. Этот мальчишка, Чехов, уверяет, что малина — лучшее средство от простуды.  
Сам Чехов, ввиду малолетства, был отправлен в каюту — смотреть мультики и записи про вожделенных фантомов с корабельных видеокамер — вплоть до полного выздоровления.  
На мостике делать было нечего — царили гриппозное безразличие и обессиленное равнодушие. Разве что Спок был несгибаем — даже сморкаться он умудрялся с непостижимым (и недостижимым для простых смертных) достоинством. Третий день неспешно шли через Туманность Лебедевой. Собственно, корабль шёл сам, по давно проложенному и утвержденному курсу, совершенно не нуждаясь ни в чьём вмешательстве. А грипп в конце концов пережили. Но через туманность всё шли и шли.  
Важный урок – между миссиями наступают периоды корабельной скуки, и их нужно чем-то заполнять. 

***

Джим прежде всё думал, на что будет похож его Первый во всех смыслах контакт. Через два с половиной месяца предоставилась возможность узнать. К тому времени простыми разведывательными миссиями команда уже объелась и откровенно скучала.  
Спок предложил по вечерам играть в шахматы в офицерской комнате отдыха. Джим не думал, что против вулканца у него есть хотя бы один шанс из ста, но согласился. Вышло весьма любопытно. Играли и в стандартные трёхмерные, и в старинные двухмерные, на чёрно-белой клетчатой доске. В двухмерные партии выходили даже захватывающими – в молниеносном и яростном темпе блиц-игр Джиму удавалось проявить свои “нестандартные и нелогичные” грани: отбиваясь, он терял слонов и коней, но выигрывал. Трёхмерные матчи затягивались на несколько вечеров, частенько снясь ночами.  
Так вот, первый контакт похож на четырехмерные шахматы – такого прежде точно не было, но какие-то общие представления имеются у всех. Только никто не знает, как играть.  
К счастью, этот первый контакт произошёл с гуманоидной расой, внешне достаточно привлекательной, чтобы не вызывать у команды страха или отвращения.  
Симора – так они себя называли, означало попросту “люди” – были золотисты, четырехпалы и водили родство с местными кошачьими. Изъяснялись на свистяще-щёлкающем языке, о который легко можно было сломать глотку. По мнению Джима, симора не доросли еще до контактов с Федерацией, но решение-то принимал не он. Впрочем, о том, что не одиноки во Вселенной, симора знали по меньшей мере лет девяносто – они уже освоили ближний космос и направили с десяток непилотируемых аппаратов в попытках исследования космоса дальнего. Сейчас бились над загадкой “необъяснимой неразговорчивости Вселенной” – симора страстно желали контакта, диалога и чего-нибудь еще, лишь бы с настоящими “пришельцами”. Сами же продолжали сжигать на кострах “ишимако” – бездушных.  
Сценарий Контакта Джим получил вместе с приказом, заблаговременно, и теперь мог цитировать его наизусть. А толку-то?  
Помаргивание и волнообразные покачивания хвостом означали у симора крайнюю степень заинтересованности – это Джим помнил точно. Он не понимал, чем мог вызвать такое внимание – именно он один из всей делегации. Впрочем, понимать было особенно некогда – под дикими взглядами команды его повалили на землю и принялись обнюхивать и вылизывать. А лейтенант Ухура зашипела не хуже этих хвостатых:  
– Не смейте дергаться, сэр.  
И Джим не дергался. Его вылизали со всем тщанием, потом отпустили. Так же внезапно, как и набросились. Поднялся, оправил форму.  
— Не смейте обтираться, сэр, — еще раз предупредила Ухура.  
Что-то это да значило — стоишь на чужой планете весь в слюнях и песке, боясь даже лишний раз моргнуть. Удивительная работа.  
Потом краем глаза приметил, что Спок медленно отодвигает руку от пояса. Тогда сообразил, что всё это время старпом держал наготове фазер.  
Это тоже что-то да значило.  
Над этим следовало поразмыслить. Размышлял Джим долго, недели две ещё, подмечая мелочи.  
Например, в одну из затянувшихся смен Спок опять принёс кофе. Пытались сообразить, что за странная туманность располагается в тридцати световых годах по курсу корабля - вопреки навигационным картам и законам физики. Ничего не сообразили. Спок выдвинул несколько крайне логичных теорий, а Чехов - ворох чрезвычайно оригинальных. Мистер Сулу помалкивал, лейтенант Ухура тайком зевала. Так ни до чего не додумались, но еще через несколько смен туманность исчезла. А Джиму всё равно приснилась - зеленоватое чудовище, готовое проглотить “Энтерпрайз” и даже не подавиться.  
А через десять дней после миссии у симора по какому-то невнятному поводу (кажется, грядущий День объединения народов Кабаро) мистер Скотт организовал конкурс на самое нелепое бытовое использование магнитной отвёртки. Он подошёл к Джиму в столовой во время завтрака и сказал:  
\- Капитан, нужно организовать конкурс.  
И изложил суть. В первый момент Джим подумал, что мистер Скотт тронулся в этом своём бедламе. Бросил неуверенный взгляд на своего старпома (тот заломил бровь на невиданные доселе высоты). Потом почему-то принялся прикидывать: а как бы он сам, Джим, применял несчастную отвертку для бытовых нужд? И только после понял: Скотт прав, народ приуныл. Нужна встряска, и - чтоб не страшная. Джим знал - вообще-то люди боятся. Не только Боунз с его дежурным страхом перед космосом, и сам Джим с навязчивой боязнью не справиться. Страшно лететь невесть куда в равнодушной первородной черноте. Пожалуй, Джим понимает и разделяет этот страх, он сам болтался в той черноте двадцать одну секунду и не чаял выжить. Боится лейтенант Ухура - хотя не дает себе воли и держится скалой. Боится Чехов - хотя в критических ситуациях, как успел заметить Джим, юный энсин демонстрирует совершенно необъяснимую, бесшабашную даже храбрость. Может, национальная черта характера? Боятся занятые размножением монкарских мышей научники. Боятся энсины инженерного - вчерашние кадеты, пережившие атаку Неро, они знают, как легко погибнуть и как трудно выжить. Получается, Монтгомери Скотт это сумел почувствовать и понять, а капитан Кирк - нет.  
Встряска нужна...  
Он улыбнулся главному инженеру и сказал:  
\- Пожалуй, я тоже на досуге поразмыслю над вашей магнитной отвёрткой, мистер Скотт. Организуйте конкурс. Попросите лейтенанта Ухуру сделать соответствующее объявление.  
Поймал изумленный взгляд Спока. Тот шевельнул губами. Потом еще раз. Джим и ему улыбнулся. Тогда Спок вернул бровь на отведенное ей природой место и сказал:  
\- Я могу осуществлять информационно-техническую поддержку мероприятия.  
Были другие мелочи - совсем уж мелкое и почти незначительное. Вечерние шахматы и молчаливые утренние завтраки втроем - Джим, Боунз и Спок (Спок питается травой - Джим видит собственными глазами).  
А история с конкурсом по эксплуатации отверток имела продолжение. Джим заимел себе одну и велел Боунзу заиметь тоже - нельзя отрываться от коллектива, следует принимать участие в общественных забавах и прочее, прочее. Поэтому Боунз приспособил отвертку в качестве пресс-папье, что не очень-то оригинально. Тем не менее - отвертка была на столе у старшего медицинского офицера, когда в лазарете началось чёрт-те что.  
Свет мигнул, но всё же не погас - только выцвел. Поэтому Джим успел среагировать, когда гравитатор накрылся и с докторского стола полетела всякая вредная и опасная мелочь.  
\- Три-пять-один! - прокричал стандартный аварийный код Джим, болтаясь уже под потолком. - Три-пять-один! Чрезвычайная ситуация в лазарете! Отказ секционного гравитатора.  
Инженерный отсек таинственно молчал. Зато захлопнулись двери - вероятно, заклинило намертво, потому что на устные команды тоже не реагировали. Боунз тогда несчастным голосом сообщил:  
\- Да черт бы побрал эту консервную банку!  
Мимо поплыла стайка гипошприцев.  
\- Ты это тоже слышишь? - прервал стенания Джим. Потому что сам слышал - шипит.  
\- Слышу. И чувствую, - растерянно отозвался доктор. - А ты?  
Тянуло миндалем и корицей. С каждой секундой - отчётливей.  
\- Три-пять-один! Инженерный! Нас хоть кто-нибудь слышит?!  
\- Утечка аргонила из системы дезинфекции, - пробормотал МакКой. - Джим, задержи дыхание! Сейчас…  
Джим задержал, сколько смог, только толку-то? Попытался сообразить, как из системы дезинфекции воздуха вообще могла произойти утечка, если система считается абсолютно надёжной?  
Потом задерживать дыхание сделалось невозможно, и Джим сделал глоток корицы через тонкую ткань рукава, кривясь и лавируя к дезинфекционной установке. Которая под потолком. Которая за густой ячеистой решеткой, впаянной, кажется, намертво.  
\- Дверь заклинило! - озвучил известный уже факт МакКой. - Аргонил сам по себе не очень опасен, опасны высокие его концентрации.  
\- Блядь! Где защитные костюмы?!  
\- Пропали. Нет их. Не кричи. Дыши медленно. Система фильтрации воздуха тоже не работает. Через пятнадцать примерно минут концентрация станет достаточно высокой, чтобы…  
Джим ломал решетку. У него не очень получалось, но он старался. Под рукой оказался лазерный хирургический скальпель, и Джим даже знал, как эту штуку включать, но вот дюралевая решетка оказалась скальпелю немножко не по зубам. Удалось расшатать крепления.  
\- Попробуй запустить систему фильтрации, - просипел Боунзу. Корицей пахло просто одуряюще, а стаи гипошприцев множились.  
Решетка подалась.  
Стал виден лощеный сияющий бок контейнера с газом. И круглое, с бахромчато-острыми краями отверстие размером с десятицентовик. Джим попытался заткнуть его проплывавшей мимо полиэтиленовой упаковкой от стерильной повязки, но, очевидно, газ нагнетался под давлением. Держать пальцем?  
Джим держал. Боунз - злодей, подонок - без предупреждения засадил в шею какую-то дрянь (себе тоже, но своей-то шеей распоряжается он сам). Но стало легче - муть и головокружение пошли на убыль. Но всё же нельзя было держать вечно.  
\- Отвёртка, - осенило Джима. - Боунз, найди мне отвертку! Немедленно!  
“Ты псих? Рехнулся? Газ по мозгам шибанул?” - говорил взгляд доктора. Но отвёртку нашёл.  
\- Магнитная же! Магнитная! Заткнуть дыру рукоятью, включить магнитное поле на максимум!  
\- Ааааа…  
Через пятнадцать минут появилась гравитация, а через двадцать мистер Спок сломал дверь в отсек и вручную запустил систему очистки воздуха. Тоже, кажется, отвёрткой. И руками.  
Газ что-то делал с мозгами - тут Боунз прав. Эти двадцать минут ожидания прошли весело - Джим рассказывал анекдоты. А Боунз, что указывало на особую ядрёность газа, смеялся.  
Несколько позже Джиму выдали первый приз за особую находчивость в эксплуатации отверток. Первым призом по условиям конкурса были два дополнительных дня увольнительной на ближайшей звёздной базе.  
Мелочи, мелочи жизни…

Лирическое отступление номер пять  
Мистер Спок  
Легко

Капитан Джеймс Кирк смеется легко. При смехе него поднимаются уголки губ, а у глаз образуются маленькие морщинки - такое случается с лицами большинства терранцев при смехе (исключение - доктор МакКой), но почему-то смех в исполнении капитана Кирка выходит другим.  
Всё остальное капитан тоже делает легко: говорит, отдает приказы, принимает отчеты, склоняется над чужими рабочими станциями на мостике. У капитана тот тип характера, который терранцы называют “лёгким” - по видимости, капитан не держит в себе ничего подолгу, отдавая все эмоции сиюминутному. Себя самого он отдает службе.  
Поэтому он напоминает Споку мать.

***  
Потом Джима осенило: покушение.  
Число случайностей, которые могли бы стать фатальными, зашкаливает. А последнее, со сбоем в работе дезинфектора, и вовсе не случайность - не бывает таких отверстий в боках случайно лопнувших баллоном с аргонилом. Ещё и Спок обнаружил кусочек фольги между мембранами механизма двери. Обычный такой кусочек от конфетной упаковки. Конфеты же закуплены были массово на предыдущей звёздной базе, и определить конкретного владельца не представлялось возможным. И, наконец, совершенно случайно - а в случайности Джим теперь не верил - отрубились камеры наблюдения в лазарете и прилегающем коридоре.  
\- Покушение, - очень уверенно, солидно подтвердил Спок. - Согласно инструкции, о данном происшествии следует незамедлительно доложить руководству, однако в последнее время я не вполне доверяю корабельным системам связи: несколько раз происходило дублирование и прерывание сеансов передачи информации. Кроме того, по подпространственной линии ваш доклад дойдет в течение четырнадцати дней и пятнадцати целых шести сотых часа. Промедление в день или два вряд ли будет иметь какое-то значение с учётом того, что расстояние до ближайшего корабельного дока превышает пятьдесят световых лет.  
\- Ты предлагаешь мне нарушить инструкцию? - деловито уточнил Джим, внутренне соглашаясь.  
\- Если я правильно оценил ситуацию, то это уже третье покушение на вас, сэр, от начала миссии. Просто два предыдущих случая были организованы более тщательно и потому не привлекли моего внимания.  
\- Ты имеешь ввиду случаи в инженерной и в моей душевой?  
\- Совершенно верно. Зато теперь мы можем с уверенностью утверждать, что объектом выступаете вы, сэр.  
Убийца на корабле (тут Джим отводит место коротенькой, секунд на тридцать паники). Убийца, невзлюбивший персонально Джима. Четыреста тридцать восемь человек экипажа. Тихо обозлённый Сулу, виноватый и неловкий Скотт. Ну, не Ухура же это? (еще один приступ паники, секунд на десять) Что за бред, причем здесь вообще Ухура? Мало ли, кто еще на корабле имеет доступ к системам связи...


	5. Chapter 5

– Спасибо, – сказал тогда Джим невпопад. Подумал: “Не буду от собственной тени шарахаться. Но как теперь мыться в душевой?”  
– Я считаю заботу о вашей безопасности своим личным долгом, – ответил Спок тоже не очень-то логично и вовремя.  
– Пожалуйста, не сообщай пока никому. И… не спи у меня под дверью.  
– Что, простите?  
Боунз, конечно, вскипел, когда узнал.  
– Это уже детектив какой-то! Триллер! Герметический! Четыреста тридцать человек и игра в угадайку! В роли главной жертвы – Дж.Т. Кирк собственной персоной! Жертвы второго плана – доктор МакКой и все, кто под руку попадется!  
– Тихо, – велел Джим без особой надежды. Ему нужно было сперва уложить эту мысль в голове: что поганая Земля, с которой Джим так мечтал удрать, всё-таки настигла. Потом обдумать – разложить по полочкам. И ещё смириться: признать, что дерьмо не закончилось, а всё ещё продолжается, всей кожей прочувствовать.... И тогда наконец разобраться с ним.

Вообще же картина вырисовывалась. И отвратная.  
Спок составил диаграммы зачем-то. А Джиму и без диаграмм было понятно. Он потратил ночь на то, чтобы просмотреть основные коды программ связи. Ничего не нашёл – это пугало.  
– В содержании видеозаписей я не обнаружил ничего подозрительного, – сказал Спок, который, похоже, тоже потратил ночь. – При первичном просмотре.  
– А при… вторичном?  
– Моё внимание привлекли видеозаписи с шестой и седьмой палуб непосредственно перед инцидентом в лазарете и через двадцать минут после повреждения баллона с аргонилом. В обоих случаях я предположил наложение более ранних видеозаписей на более поздние, но прямых указаний на этот факт не нашёл.  
– Кто-то заменил более новые записи более старыми?  
– Я не могу подтвердить свои подозрения.   
– Я верю тебе на слово. Что ещё?  
– Видеозаписи из лазарета. В их достоверности я также сомневаюсь, однако не могу установить конкретный промежуток времени, на который следовало бы обратить особое внимание. Мне пока не представилась возможность проанализировать все события, зарегистрированные на записях из лазарета в последние три недели перед происшествием, а прикладная аналитическая программа никаких отклонений не обнаружила.  
После бессонной ночи Джим через дебри слов продирался с трудом.  
– Отправляйся спать, – велел старпому Джим. – Корабль идёт на автопилоте, на мостике ты сейчас не нужен. А я пока подумаю.  
– Напротив, отдых более необходим вам, сэр, – заартачился вулканец. – Я нуждаюсь в отдыхе в гораздо меньшей степени в силу своей физиологии, отличной от физиологии терранцев. Вулканцы более выносливы и…  
Уломал и уболтал – Джим не мог бороться с обилием слов.  
– Хорошо, хорошо! Сообщи на мостике… Что-нибудь сообщи. Выйду на следующую смену по графику, попрошу Боунза что-нибудь написать в моей карте. Что-то ещё?  
Спок мялся и медлил – это Джим видел.  
– Я … рекомендовал бы...  
– Что? Ну?   
– Как я понял, с доктором МакКоем вас связывают отношения… тесной дружбы.  
– Так и есть. И?  
– Я рекомендую вам отдыхать в его каюте. Поскольку я буду присутствовать на мостике, у меня не будет возможности лично обеспечить вашу безопасность. Соседство с доктором позволит несколько снизить степень риска.  
– А бедного доктора тебе не жаль?  
Доктор, впрочем, предыдущую ночную смену тоже отдал отнюдь не сну. Он приводил в порядок изрядно пострадавший лазарет и (видимо, сгоряча) объявил внеочередную ревизию медикаментов. Под глазами у Боунза залегли тени. То были тени усталости и ужаса (еще не до конца пережитого).  
Джиму на пороге своей каюты он не удивился, сухо кивнул. Пожаловался:  
– Мне теперь постоянно чудится, что за мной подглядывают.   
Потом, впустив за дверь, поинтересовался:  
– А ты выпить, что ли, пришёл? Тебя разве на мостике не ждут? Я-то после внеочередной смены имею полное право отсыпаться…  
– Выпиши мне какое-нибудь освобождение, меня Спок с мостика прогнал. Ушастый гоблин. Капитан я тут или кто… Я тоже не спал ночь – просматривал коды каналов связи. Ничего не нашёл.  
Боунз кивнул.  
– Выпишу. А у меня из запасов пропали две упаковки аминолизина. Это легкий человеческий антидепрессант, который вызывает серьёзные наркотические и токсические эффекты у вулканцев и орионцев.  
– О.

 

_Лирическое отступление номер шесть  
Павел Чехов  
Про перенедооценку_

Как верно отметил мистер Спок, размер мозгов никак не коррелирует с уровнем интеллекта. У белазианца мозги занимают большую часть худосочного тельца, но сам он не умнее валенка. Валенки – это такая русская обувь, которую Паша ни разу в жизни не видел. Валенком его называла бабушка. В то время Паша тоже был, вероятно, не умнее валенка.   
С другой стороны, у репто с Цереры-6 мозги размером с грецкий орех и весят примерно одну сотую от общей массы его тела. А он способен в уме возводить любое число в любую степень и из любого числа извлекать квадратные корни.  
У самого Паши Чехова мозги ничем не отличаются от мозгов любого другого человека из экипажа корабля, тем не менее, Паша умнее большинства. Может, иногда он себя переоценивает (например, он думал, что играть в покер проще), но обычно ошибаются все остальные – недооценивают Пашу.   
Есть еще один критерий, который ошибочно считают коррелирующим с уровнем интеллекта – возраст. Паше семнадцать лет. При средней продолжительности жизни землянина, равной ста годам, Паша действительно может считаться юным.   
Юным, но не глупым!  
Пашу переоценивают, когда говорят: “Ему семнадцать, а уже навигатор!” В навыках навигации как таковых нет ничего сверхъестественного или недоступного людям в семнадцать лет.   
Его недооценивают, когда пренебрежительно бросают: “Да что б ты в этом понимал!”  
А он понимает.  
Например, ему на глаза попадается случайный обрывок кода. Он не особо разбирается в программировании: общий курс, не более того. Но код очень уж чуждый, и Чехов запоминает. Несколько дней вспоминает, удивляясь, потом решает проверить свою память – слишком невероятная, противоестественная какая-то концепция, так сейчас не программируют точно. Но в прежнем месте файла с кодом уже нет.  
Чехов думает ещё несколько дней, прежде чем додуматься – когда капитан чуть не погибает из-за сбоя в системе дезинфекции лазарета. Додумавшись, идёт, конечно, к капитану. Мистер Кирк такой человек, который Чехова и не переоценивает, и не считает глупым ребенком.   
Капитан, а ещё, может быть, мистер Спок.

***  
Если укладываться спать в бета-смену, утро наступает чрезвычайно рано – в самом начале гаммы, и это чудовищно. Просыпаться, в смысле, чудовищно – в чужой каюте в самом начале гаммы, от звонка в дверь и с безумным акцентом требовательного “Кэпитан Кирррк, пожалуйста, у меня есть важная информация!”  
– Теперь весь корабль узнает, что капитан ночует у старшего медицинского офицера, – пробормотал Боунз, который тоже только что осознал всю чудовищность обстоятельств своего пробуждения.  
– Мы не ночевали. Мы спали в дневную и вечернюю смены. И Чехов не болтун, – ответил Джим. – Но сам себе много чего напридумывает, это да.  
Нашёл свою капитанскую тунику, изрядно примятую, решил, что сойдёт. Боунз, не утешенный ни капли, отправился в душевую. На лице доктора лежала печать страданий (и еще отпечаток шва наволочки).  
– Компьютер, открыть дверь.  
Чехов же был вполне себе бодр, но взъерошен и взволнован, и явно не задавался вопросом, что капитан корабля делает в каюте старшего медика.  
– Сэр, – выпалил, почему-то краснея. – Сэр, я обнаружил одну странность. Это касается программного кода корабельных баз связи. И я подумал...  
– Что за странность?  
– Я просматривал файлы систем связи, сэр, потому что мне это всегда было интересно. Я не очень хорошо разбираюсь, я не проходил дополнительный курс по компьютерным системам, но я смотрел наши коды...  
– И?  
– Сейчас покажу. Несколько дней назад в одном из файлов я нашёл вот такое… Я записал.  
Джим, в отличие от навигатора Чехова, в кодах разбирался, и неплохо так разбирался (Спок уже давно был прощён, что не мешало Джиму продолжать гордиться собой). Так вот, абсурд. Не могло быть такого кода.  
– Вы что-то напутали, мистер Чехов.  
Не могло быть, потому что – пустое и глупое сочетание символов.  
А Чехов покраснел до безобразия. Но твёрдо возразил:  
– Нет, сэр. Так и было. В теле программы, в узловом блоке, и я всё верно запомнил. Было, а три дня назад пропало. А потом вы чуть не задохнулись в лазарете.   
В общем, Джим тут же поверил. Покачал головой.  
– Вы очень умны, мистер Чехов. Но, пожалуйста, не делитесь пока своими догадками с остальными членами экипажа. Даже с мистером Сулу, хотя он вам друг. Договорились?  
Конечно, договорились.  
Ещё и Боунз высунулся из душевой в одном полотенце, поскольку забыл на столе нечто важное и необходимое. Чехов ретировался.  
Но код… был странным. Если это действительно код, а не пустое собрание символов, то Джим не понимал даже общего принципа кодировки. Не понимал и того, как вообще должны быть устроены мозги у того, для кого это не бессмысленный набор значков, а нечто связное.  
Боунз вышел из душевой и расхаживал по каюте, разыскивая какие-то вещи. Шуршал, шелестел, вполголоса ругался.  
– Что там у тебя?  
Код не поддавался.  
– Мне нужно… повертеть его как-нибудь. И показать Споку.  
– Эй, ты завтракать-то идёшь?  
– Это не завтрак. Это ужин. Поем у себя.

Джим горел-горел, полыхал почти, а через неделю перегорел и стал как огарок. Загадка его сперва занимала, потом – раздражала, потом – пугала, вгоняла в суеверный трепет и заставляла вздрагивать от подозрений. После испуга пришло смирение, а сама загадка сделалась тихим, нудным, постоянно грызущим червячком на периферии сознания. Странные сочетания символов чудились между строк отчетов, припоминались в душевой (Джим прекрасно знал, что снаряд дважды в одну воронку не попадает), привязчиво вертелись между мыслями в столовой.  
Спок, возможно, немножечко рехнулся: он прочесал всю межгалактическую базу данных в поисках похожих языков программирования, но ничего не нашёл, поэтому пообещал обдумать более тщательно. Его раздумья приобретали черты навязчивого состояния.  
– Ты бы полегче, – велел ему Джим.  
Но тот приобрел задумчивый вид, поднял бровь и ответил:  
– Вес моего тела при одном и том же уровне гравитационного воздействия всегда постоянен, сэр.  
Джим отправил отчет о покушениях лично Пайку, потому что только ему и доверял (ну не Ногуре же, в самом деле?). Через положенные четырнадцать с чем-то суток пришёл короткий ответ: “Прокладывайте путь к ближайшей звёздной базе”. Но это был не слишком мудрый приказ – на звёздной базе таинственный несостоявшийся (пока что) убийца мог бы натворить делов или сбежать. Наверно, поэтому еще через пару часов пришли распоряжение об отмене предыдущего приказа (не то чтобы Джим бросался исполнять не слишком мудрые приказы в ту же секунду) и рекомендация проводить закрытое расследование собственными силами, двигаясь по ранее проложенному курсу в штатном режиме.  
Жаль, что расследовать было нечего: преступник заметал следы слишком ловко. Не прогонять же все четыре сотни человек экипажа через детектор лжи (а Джиму иной раз мечталось).  
– Исключено, – авторитетно возразил Спок. – Если в системах корабля присутствуют элементы несанкционированных кодов, результаты такого тестирования вряд ли будут достоверны.  
Спок был привычно прав.  
Корабль двигался по курсу, Боунз зудел про консервную банку и космическую заразу.  
Джим ждал ножа в спину.

***

Ещё Джим знал, что ни в коем разе не производит устрашающего и давящего впечатления, и играть мышцами на фоне того же Джотто ему бессмысленно. Да чего уж там – даже Спок на полголовы выше. Ещё Спок умнее, солиднее и вызывает всеобщее уважение. Кто он такой вообще – капитан Дж.Т. Кирк?  
Так Джим думал, сидя на довольно сыром полу в этой дурацкой комнатушке без окон: место постижения? Точка единения? Как там перевела Ухура? Как по Джиму, так это скорее “дыра уныния”. Стены здесь были грубой каменной кладки, в потёках какой-то слизи, и пахло прелью и вроде как пустотой – непонятный такой запах. Откуда-то слабо сочился свет, не сообразишь – из углов, видимо, но невнятно.  
А Ухура сидела рядом, поджав под себя ноги, и делала вид, что знает и понимает в происходящем гораздо больше Джима. Впрочем, Джим надеялся, что он тоже не совсем идиот и сообразил верно: тут нужно просто просидеть некоторое время – столько, сколько потребуется, по мнению местного “мудрого человека”, для того, чтобы достичь соответствующего уровня просветления. Имеется в виду, соответствующего для встречи с божеством (которое должно подписать договор – а больше Джиму ничего и не нужно было). Но сидеть в тишине всё же оказалось неприятно.   
– Лейтенант, – попробовал Джим. – Я не успел ознакомиться с отчётом ксенокультурологов по симора. Так что я так и не понял, что должны были означать эти обнюхивания и вылизывания.   
Ухура вздохнул так, что до Джима внезапно дошло: это она так боится. Не презирает и не сокрушается о капитанском скудоумии. Просто побаивается. Она ведь тоже вчерашний кадет и в наземных миссиях бывала всего пару раз.  
– Эта раса никогда не считала контроль эмоций полезным и социально приемлемым. Симора полагают, что эмоции полезно выражать немедленно, непосредственно в момент возникновения. Вы им понравились, сэр. Всего лишь.   
– Вот как. Знаете, лейтенант…  
– Сэр?  
– Ничего особенно опасного не происходит. Всё будет хорошо.  
Ухура фыркнула. Хотела что-то возразить – высказать, быть может, мнение о том, куда капитан может засунуть свои ободрения и утешения. Но дверь скрипнула, проелозила по каменному полу. Угрюмо сунули поднос с кувшином и парой пузатых корявых кружечек.   
Сервис.   
– Вода, – сообщил Джим, заглянув в кувшин.  
– Может содержать какие-нибудь наркотики для облегчения общения с божеством, – предупредила Ухура.  
– Долго нам ещё сидеть?  
– Вряд ли их терпения хватит надолго. Час, быть может…  
– Хорошо бы...  
Поэтому Джим знал, что ни в коем разе не производит устрашающего и давящего впечатления – бессмысленно играть мышцами. Да и напирать на особую мозговитость – тоже. Тот же Спок умнее, солиднее и вызывает всеобщее уважение. Да кто он такой вообще – капитан Дж.Т. Кирк?  
Так Джим думал, раздраженно сидя на холодном и довольно грязном полу в комнатушке без окон, затхлой и влажной. Сидеть было муторно, да уйти нельзя было: в комнатушке полагалось постигать горнюю мудрость и всячески готовиться к встрече с божеством местного техногенно-патриархального мирка. Как там перевела Ухура? “Средоточие единения”? Дыра дырой. Сама Ухура сидела под боком, выглядела озябшей, но чрезвычайно надменной. Сидеть в тишине рядом с ней, надменно-озябшей, было тяжко.  
– Лейтенант Ухура, – не стерпел молчания Джим. – Я не успел ознакомиться с документами по симора. Удовлетворите наконец моё любопытство: что должны были означать эти обнюхивания и вылизывания?  
Лейтенант вздохнула ужасно мученически. Она ж боится – осенило. Не чего-то конкретно, не смерти, наверно, или там каких ранений, мучений. Просто боится – это её третья наземная миссия.  
– Лейтенант…  
– Сэр?  
– Через пару часов наша смена закончится, нас поднимут на корабль. Всё будет хорошо.  
Фыркнула, проглотила смешок.  
Дверь скрипнула, по полу проскребла дорожку. Сунули поднос с кувшином и корявыми пузатыми кружками.  
– Вода, – предположил Джим. Прошибло коротеньким ощущением узнавания, тревоги и еще чего-то, чего Джим не понял – так быстро отхлынуло назад.   
– Они вполне могли подмешать в неё наркотики для облегчения общения с божеством, – предупредила Ухура.  
– Думаю, вы правы. Долго нам ещё сидеть?  
– Вряд ли их терпения хватит надолго. Час, быть может…  
– Хорошо бы…  
Мутно сделалось. Муторно. Джим сидел на полу и думал. Что-то не сходилось.

В это же самое (кажется) время мистер Спок разглядывал фреску, изображающую сошествие великого бога И-йу на землю. В смутных очертаниях солнцеподобного И-йу Спок различал сдвинутые назад гондолы и тарелочную часть тяжелого крейсера класса “Посол”. Отметил себе на будущее: уточнить случаи неудачных Первых контактов в прошлом планеты.  
Спок сидел в достаточно комфортабельном кресле, в значительной степени учитывающем анатомические особенности гуманоидов. Кресло ему предоставил абориген, служитель местного божества. Просидеть в этом кресле Спок мог не менее трёх стандартных часов, не испытывая никакого физического дискомфорта, однако предпочел бы (если бы его попросили высказать мнение) прекратить это бесцельное времяпрепровождение ранее, чем через три часа. Быть может, он даже предпочел бы завершить его немедленно.  
Он ждал капитана.  
Разглядывал фреску, размышлял над тем, много ли еще капитану и лейтенанту Ухуре потребуется времени, чтобы достичь должного для встречи с верховным божеством состояния, и нелогично, иррационально тревожился. Источник тревоги обнаружить не мог и счёл её раздражающей особенностью своего терранского наследия.  
Были здесь и другие фрески. Аляповатые, грубоватые, лишенные вкуса и внутренней гармонии, по мнению Спока. Аляповато-грубыми Спок находил и ритуальные одеяния аборигенов, совершенно не сочетающиеся с насыщенной зеленью их кожи. Тревога никуда не девалась и не поддавалась контролю. Малые медитативные практики, единственно доступные в нынешней ситуации, состояния внутреннего покоя достичь не помогли.  
Тихо щёлкнул наушник.  
– Говорит доктор МакКой, – сообщил. – Мистер Спок, ксенолингвисты расшифровали один из ритуальных текстов ни-мойцев. Поднимайте свои задницы и уматывайте. То есть, прошу прощения, эвакуируйтесь. Повторяю: эвакуация. Мы не можем отследить сигналы капитана и лейтенанта Ухуры, поэтому будем поднимать всю группу из одной точки. По вашей команде, сэр, на основании выданных вами координат. И, желательно, как можно скорее. Как старший медицинский офицер, я подтверждаю действительную опасность для здоровья группы, в частности, капитана и лейтенанта, а моих полномочий достаточно для того, чтобы отозвать группу высадки на корабль. У нас есть основания предполагать, что аборигены овладели технологией перенаправления временных потоков. А коммы Кирка и Ухуры прекратили передачу и прием сигнала. Вы же понимаете, что это может означать?  
Спок понимал. Если капитана заперли в ином временном потоке… Откуда у аборигенов технологии такого уровня?  
Спок ещё раз оглядел аляповато-бесформенных служителей. Их пояса с прикрепленными ритуальными топорами и совсем не ритуальными импульсниками. Шестеро. Ещё двое – без топоров и импульсников, зато со стиммерами примитивной, но действенной конструкции (возможно, аналогичной терранским стиммерам первого поколения) – расположились у дверей интересующей Спока комнаты. Лейтенант Джотто, энсин Че-Той и сам Спок вооружены были фазерами, настроенными на оглушение.   
– Вас понял, – шепнул Спок.  
Анализ ситуации.

Джим боролся с муторностью и думал, думал, раздраженно оглядывая эту комнатушку без окон, затхлую, с потеками плесени по углам. Комнатушка раздражала, а уйти нельзя было: какой-то дурацкий обряд. Как там перевела Ухура? “Средоточие единения”? Мерзость. Сама Ухура сидела под рядом, выглядела поблекшей и слегка сдувшейся. Джим подумал, что сейчас нужно бы спросить про симора. Потом: вроде спрашивал уже. Но когда? Или нет, не спрашивал? Дежавю?  
Слишком мучительно. Слишком устал. Слишком долго. И не заканчивалось.  
Неуверенно поерзал.  
– Лейтенант Ухура, – сказал. – Симора…  
Она подняла почему-то усталый взгляд.   
– Лейтенант…  
– Сэр?  
Эта комнатушка, эти потеки плесени, эти мысли и симора. Курс нелинейного времени, а читал его мистер Хай, про которого говорили, будто бы он сам себя закольцевал на десять лет вперед во временном потоке – для чтения лекций кадетам, а сам уже давным-давно смотался на пляжи Кардиссии. Смешной был старичок. И везде терял свои ПАДДы.  
У Джима сложилось.   
– Как вас зовут, лейтенант?  
Она ведь так и не назвала ему своего имени, и в личном деле смотреть он не стал.  
Фыркнула, немного ожила.  
– Ну? Отвечайте, это приказ.  
Фыркнула еще раз и почти улыбнулась.  
– Нийота, сэр.  
Это имя Джим точно слышал впервые.   
– Очень хорошо. Нийота, нас закольцевали во времени. Мне кажется, сейчас идёт третий цикл, но я не очень уверен. Не паникуйте, ладно?  
Кивнула, нервно.  
– Я два раза уже пообещал вам, что мы выберемся и будет хорошо. Ну, мне кажется, что два раза. Может, больше, но больше я не помню. Вы помните курс нелинейного времени?  
– Нас поместили в локальное временное кольцо? Мне кажется, я тоже припоминаю...  
– Кольцо продолжительностью примерно в двадцать минут, как мне кажется. Жаль, у нас с вами нет часов. У нас тут эти двадцать минут могут повториться сколько угодно циклов подряд, а у них там пройдёт от силы полчаса. Вы понимаете, что это значит?  
– Мы сойдем с ума. Циклов через тридцать.  
– Ага.  
– У нас нет оружия. И связи с кораблем.  
– Мы в локальном времени. Связь с кораблем нам не поможет, Нийота. Я обещал, что всё будет хорошо.  
– Ага.   
– Я сдержу обещание. Вы знаете, что сейчас произойдет?  
Она напряглась, поправила выбившуюся из причёски прядь.  
– Зайдут… зайдут с кувшином и водой.  
– Я воспользуюсь моментом. А вы бегите.   
– У нас нет оружия.  
– Ничего. Главное, не растеряйтесь. Там, за дверями, есть оружие и есть те, кто нам поможет.  
Сглотнула (Джим, непроизвольно, тоже – себе-то он не пообещал, что всё будет хорошо).  
Дверь скрипнула, по полу проскребла дорожку. 

Спок разработал четыре сценария. Каждый из них предполагал от шестидесяти девяти целых пяти десятых до семидесяти трёх процентов вероятности положительного исхода.   
Через три целых восемь десятых минуты, когда Спок пришёл к выводу, что реализовывать следует второй сценарий, причем в ближайшие шесть стандартных минут, наушник снова ожил.  
– Говорит МакКой. Уточнение от наших ксеноисториков. Они выяснили, что примерно сто одиннадцать лет назад в этом квадранте пропал тяжелый крейсер, “Прометей”. Предполагалось, что он был уничтожен клингонами. Из местных священных текстов получается, что примерно в это же время на планету сошло божество и покарало всех грешников. Ребята предположили, что тогда на землю свалился этот самый “Прометей” и вызвал глобальную катастрофу, после которой большая часть накопленных знаний была потеряна. Поэтому у них варварство со стиммерами и временные кольца с воскуриванием свечек.  
Это любопытно и познавательно, подумал Спок. Но отнимает время. Пять минут и тридцать секунд.  
– Короче. Совсем кратко. Ребята думают, что местное божество вполне себе живо и оно – один из членов экипажа “Прометея”, запертый во временном кольце. Возможно, в том самом внутреннем храме, в который вас никак не могут допустить. Мы полагаем…  
Экипаж полагал, что этого терранца следует спасти. Спок предпочитал думать, что при построении сценария эвакуации следует учитывать степень безопасности для действительного капитана корабля. Наличие нового элемента понижало эту степень на десять целых и восемь десятых процента. Споку это не нравилось. Впрочем, капитан, насколько Спок успел в нём разобраться, велел бы спасать всех, если бы имелся хоть один шанс на спасение (и даже если шансов вовсе не было). И принял бы в спасении самое деятельное участие.  
Спок отбросил лишнее.  
Произвел построение нового сценария с учетом уточненных фактов и изменившихся задач. При окончательном подсчете процент успешности понизился до пятидесяти трех с четвертью. Спок счёл его удовлетворительным и предположил, что в ходе реализации сценария возможности для коррекции ещё возникнут.  
Дальше следовало действовать без промедления – в “комнату уединения” один из служителей нёс воду.  
Спок поднялся из кресла.

Есть такие секунды, которые самые важные и самые правильные из всех остальных секунд жизни. Вот у Джима такие сейчас и были. Немного – пятнадцать или двадцать.  
По порядку.  
Дверь скрипнула, проелозила. Сперва показались руки – мощные пятипалые, почти человеческие, только нежно-зеленого окраса и без намека на ногти или хотя бы когти. Мнимо безопасные такие руки. Плечи безопасными уже не казались. Когда появилась голова на толстой, мощной шее, Джим прыгнул.  
– Беги!  
Нийота побежала.   
Начался гвалт. Возбуждение в крови закипело. Толстошеий зарычал. Джим же ударил его лбом по носу, но, кажется, особого успеха не возымел. Нос у толстошеего был знатный и какой-то особой, запредельной крепости.  
Ещё кто-то закричал.  
Дверь издала визглявый, противный скрип и завязла, накренившись. Джима схватили за шкирку, ткань новенького парадного мундира затрещала и подалась. Хотя должна была демонстрировать особую, запредельную крепость.  
Джим брыкнулся, страдая от отсутствия фазера. Извернулся и пнул верзилу в правый бок, где, кажется, у этих верзил располагаются сердца. Это – помогло.  
Хватка ослабла. Джим воспользовался ситуацией.  
Нырнул в узкую щель дверного проема. Забухало в ушах. Подумал: каково это, когда одна часть тела располагается в одном времени, а другая – в другом? Тут же узнал – хреново. Хреновость заключалась в…  
Не успел. Его попытались втащить обратно. Он попытался воспротивиться втаскиванию. Он преуспел. Лейтенант Ухура стояла посреди бардака (учиненного, похоже, Споком) и совершенно не смотрела по сторонам. И не видела, как в нее целятся. Джим видел. Тут очнулся верзила.  
В последнюю из отведенных ему секунд Джим извернулся, звезданув агрессора по челюсти, снова мимолетно ощутил прелести разновременных потоков и толкнул Ухуру.  
Затем Джима пребольно огрели чем-то раскаленным и тяжелым под ребра, и секунды закончились.

***


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Прошу прощения за долгое молчание и за то, что главка коротенькая - реал был беспощаден.

_Впечатления мистера Спока,  
не поддающиеся анализу_

Капитан был ранен, а лейтенант Ухура — напугана и временно потеряла способность к осознанным взвешенным поступкам. Поэтому она попыталась помочь поднять капитана с пола, чем могла усугубить последствия ранения.  
Лейтенант Джотто действовал, впрочем, вполне профессионально, довольно быстро выведя из строя сбежавшуюся на шум храмовую охрану. Энсин Че-Той осуществлял поиск пленного, и его старания “увенчались успехом”, как принято говорить у терранцев. Помещение с пленным располагалось на том же уровне, что и “место единения”, отделено было двумя дверями и анфиладой из трёх залов. После избавления от охраны преодолеть такое расстояние не составляло бы труда, но капитан был ранен.  
В отличие от лейтенанта Ухуры, Спок был в достаточной степени ознакомлен с правилами эвакуации раненых, поэтому отдал распоряжение лейтенанту Джотто освободить и препроводить к точке сбора пленного.  
А сам занялся капитаном. Тот, насколько Спок мог судить, получил обширный импульсный ожог нижней трети грудной клетки и части брюшины. Иных повреждений Спок не обнаружил. Сам по себе ожог мог стать причиной развития болевого шока и смерти, однако стандартный анальгетик должен был значительно облегчить состояние раненого. Им Спок и воспользовался.  
Явился Джотто, освобожденного из плена держал грубо, за шею. Толкал перед собой.  
Спок поднял бровь.  
Освобожденный демонстрировал двигательное возбуждение и беспрерывно использовал недопустимые лексические формы. Это был совсем молодой терранец, рыжий, белокожий, с очень светлыми глазами.  
— Поднять семерых! — скомандовал Спок. — И две бригады из лазарета — капитан ранен, пленному также требует квалифицированная помощь.  
Доктор МакКой, на взгляд Спока, повёл себя совершенно непрофессионально — ругался. Много и несдержанно, а его никто не прерывал и не делал замечания.  
Спок тоже не сделал.  
Сердце не на месте, сказала мать однажды. Очень неточное, приблизительное описание. Не поддающееся анализу.

***  
Джим вспомнил, что на миг очнулся и обнаружил себя уткнувшимся лицом в синюю ткань форменки своего старшего офицера. Под форменкой чувствовались мышцы, стальные прямо-таки, а от тела Спока исходил сухой жар (или, возможно, жар был у самого Джима). Было скверно.  
Сейчас, когда проснулся — уже терпимо. Несколько смущали мельтешащие люди и нелюди.  
Пробежал — очень быстро и ругаясь — Боунз. Вид имел, кажется, озлобленный. Мотылялся Спок — вечно целеустремленный и суровый Спок, и мотылялся! Чехов откуда-то просочился и некоторое время тараторил — слишком быстро, и Джим совершенно ничего не понял. Лейтенант Ухура, бета с принципами и обычно сурово поджатыми губами, прошла, сейчас жалобно всхлипывая и этим совсем смутив. Лейтенант Джотто промаршировал официально-строевым образом и слился с местностью, как и положено профессионалу. Откуда-то взялись и совершенно незнакомые лица. Лицо. Какой-то рыжий. Как он вообще здесь оказался?  
— Спок? — спросил Джим, косясь на рыжего. Но явился Боунз, поглядел поверх Джимовой головы, сосредоточенно, покачал головой.  
— Поспи еще, — велел. Будто Джим мог не подчиниться дозе очередного МакКоевского зелья.  
Со второго раза получилось гораздо удачней: шла, очевидно, гамма-смена, поскольку свет был приглушен, а тишина нарушалась только безжизненным писком какого-то прибора. Джим сел на койке, свесил ноги. Задрал несуразную больничную рубашку и поразглядывал живот — теперь не болело, а кожа справа под ребрами была розовая, влажно блестела от какого-то крема и чесалась. В голове стояла мягкая тишина, мысли текли благостные и неспешные.  
Совсем было решил,что пора и честь знать, когда в палату вошла медсестра. Джим её помнил — Кристина Чепел, хорошенькая бета, но упрямая (нравится Боунзу, но не настолько). А следом — и внезапно — Спок.  
— Гамма-смена, — удивленно сообщил Джим.  
Бета сосредоточенно кивнула, снимая с пищащего прибора какие-то одной ей известные данные. Спок поднял бровь.  
— Вы правы.  
Вообще-то Джим знал, что прав. Он другое имел ввиду: почему в гамма-смену Спок не спит? Писк утих. Кристина отстала от замолкшей аппаратуры и теперь обратила всё своё въедливое внимание на самого Джима.  
— Желаете поесть, сэр? Или, быть может, чаю? Голова не болит? Доктор МакКой сейчас отдыхает, но оставил указание по возможности накормить вас и ни в коем случае не отпускать в каюту до начала его смены, — с честной прямотой сказала.  
Джиму сделалось любопытно, каким образом его стали бы удерживать в лазарете, если бы он немедленно вознамерился сбежать в каюту. Этими маленькими руками? И узкими плечиками перегородили дверной проём? Он не стал уточнять.  
Прислушался к себе.  
— Нет. Спасибо. Разве что — был бы благодарен за стакан воды.  
— Минутку.  
И точно, через минутку Джим получил свою воду, а бета удалилась, окинув напоследок строгим взглядом Джима — и еще зачем-то Спока. Хотя Спок, понятное дело, и так само воплощение строгости, самоограничения и самоконтроля.  
— Почему ты не спишь? — подозрительно спросил Джим, теперь припоминая приключение. Вертелись с Ухурой во временном кольце, во как.  
Спок странно дёрнул бровью — Джим не помнил, чтобы вулканец прежде дергал именно так.  
— Я счёл логичным дождаться вашего пробуждения, сэр.  
Джим кивнул.  
— И дождался.  
Некоторое время глядели друг на друга, и до Джима медленно доходило: чуть не сошёл с ума. Это ведь ещё хуже, чем умереть. Спок, верно, потому и дожидался — проверить, что там у капитана с мозгами.  
— Ваш поступок, сэр, был неоправданно опрометчив.  
— Это ты про… А, да чёрт! Ухуру чуть не убили.  
Спок кивнул и тихо, неуверенно возразил:  
— Жизнь капитана корабля приоритетна.  
— Я видел, что она может погибнуть.  
Спок снова возразил — ещё тише:  
— Я видел, что вы можете погибнуть.  
— Капитан корабля не имеет права просто стоять и смотреть, как умирает член его экипажа.  
Спок снова непонятно двинул бровью. Джим думал, что всё это ужасно странно, и ведь он недавно чуть не сошёл с ума, а потом мог умереть, а Ухура — Ухура! — плакала. Или показалось? И почему Спок…  
Спок сидел теперь с лицом непроницаемым и будто бы еще более суровым, чем обычно. У вулканцев — подумалось Джиму — сто двадцать способов дернуть бровью, двести сорок подтекстов к этому дерганью и тысяча степеней суровости.  
— Лейтенант Ухура сообщила: вы догадались, что находитесь во временной петле. Как вам это удалось? Терранцы не обладают развитым чувством времени и вряд ли способны чувствовать изменения в темпоральном потоке.  
Джим закусил губу: перемена темы сбивала с толку, а сейчас, в этом плывуще-расслабленном состоянии, сбить Джима с толку было вообще проще простого. Он чувствовал, что упускает нечто важное. Сосредоточенно нахмурился.  
А действительно, как удалось?.. Попытался припомнить. Было ощущение дежавю — это точно. Но дежавю бывает безо всякой там временной петли. И ощущение сходящего с ума мира — тоже. Почему же?..  
Ох.  
— Обещай не смеяться.  
Спок снова поднял бровь — в четвертый раз за последние десять минут вообще-то. Но теперь Джим распознал выражение — торжественное обещание быть серьезным.  
— Это были определенные физиологические ощущения.  
— Но у терранцев нет органа, который...  
— Мне нужно было отлить. А потом — раз! — и уже не нужно. Причем тогда я не особо осознавал, только сейчас сообразил. Что-то на подсознательном уровне щелкнуло.  
Спок пораженно молчал.  
Джиму казалось, что сейчас произошло нечто несравненно более важное, чем то, о чем говорилось.

Спок умел бровями добавлять своим словам не менее сотни оттенков смысла. Боунз умел квохтать в сотне тональностей. Квохтанию предавался вдохновенно.  
Джим пропускал мимо ушей, как фоновый шум, а сам внимательно всматривался в докторское лицо. По лицо бежали тени, а еще эти же тени разлеглись у глаз и в уголках губ. Тени означали глубокое волнение. Потом Боунз замолк.  
— Я думал, — после долгого молчания сказал он, — что капитан — это тот, кто сидит в кресле на мостике. А не тот, кто подставляется под фазерные заряды вместо краснорубашечника из охранки. Я выпущу тебя часа через полтора, когда восстановится чувствительность кожных покровов. Там наш спасенный хочет видеть капитана.  
— Спасенный?  
— Спок не рассказал?  
Спок, вероятно, был слишком уж поражен терранской физиологией. Либо имел какие-то иные чрезвычайно веские и логичные причины для умолчания. А вот Боунз всё тут же выложил. Про младшего научного офицера с ЮСС «Прометей», ставшего богом на всеми забытой планетке, едва пережившей ядерную катастрофу. Бога, которого сто десять лет продержали в бесконечно повторяющейся временной петле с разбегом в два часа.  
— Он сошёл с ума? — уточнил Джим.  
— Более чем. Представь себе, ему по-прежнему двадцать три, тогда как все его друзья и родные давно мертвы. Спок сказал, что он пережил два часа своей жизни четыреста восемьдесят одну тысячу восемьсот сколько-то там раз. Но он стабилен, насколько это возможно. И он требует капитана корабля с того времени, как попал на борт.  
— А ты выпустишь меня не раньше, чем через полтора часа...  
— Думаю, этот парень подождёт еще пару часов. Ждал же он сто десять лет.  
Джим демонстративно громко простонал.

Рыжий альфа постоянно подёргивался и ни секунды не мог просидеть спокойно. То постукивал пальцами по колену, то притоптывал, то подскакивал и начинал торопливо вымерять палату шагами, притом почему-то жмурясь и кривя губы. Джим наблюдал за ним через стекло односторонней видимости минут пять, после чего спросил у сестры Чепел:  
— Почему ему не дали какое-нибудь легкое успокоительное?  
Та хмыкнула:  
— Уже дали, сэр. И не такое уж лёгкое. Это он ещё более или менее спокоен. Ему нужна квалифицированная помощь, которую могут предоставить только на звёздной базе. У нас нет психиатров с соответствующей специализацией. Давайте, поговорите с ним, он очень просил.  
Альфа снова сел, теперь теребя подол светлой больничной рубашки. Руки у него заметно дрожали.  
Джим понаблюдал ещё с минуту, а потом понял, что оттягивать дальше просто бессмысленно.  
Смело вошёл и сказал:  
— Джеймс Т. Кирк, капитан ЮСС “Энтерпрайз”, к вашим услугам. Мне передали, что вы хотели меня видеть.  
Альфа подскочил, глядя на Джима светлыми и ржавыми глазами, открыл было рот. Сглотнул. Вытер руки о штаны. Снова сглотнул.Шумно втянул воздух.  
— Правда? Капитан корабля — омега? Серьёзно? С каких это пор омег назначают капитанами звездолетов?  
И расхохотался.  
И смеялся, пока не вбежала сестра Чепел с гипошприцем наперерез.  
Мда.


	7. Chapter 7

***

Звёздная база на Четвёртой Дисмуры местом оказалась унылым до невообразимого. На базе имелись два бара, один офицерский клуб и роботизированный лазарет — вот, собственно, и все развлечения (и места для борьбы с их последствиями), если, разумеется, забыть про офис Звёздного флота, который по прибытии обязан был посетить каждый дисциплинированный капитан корабля.  
Джим с глубокой скорбью осознал, что ему тоже придется смириться с этой обязанностью и покорно явиться. Зажал ПАДД с отчетами под мышкой — и явился.  
Ему улыбались.  
Энсин-альфа за столом регистрации — во всю сотню зубов, как и положено ихтиоиду, секретарь-бета — в приемной, и сама командор Звёздной базы — у себя в кабинете, на фоне огромной эмблемы Звёздного флота. На дверной табличке значилось: «Анна Ботрейн, ЗБ121».  
Сама Ботрейн оказалась весьма... впечатляюща (Джим мысленно очертил руками воздух, повторяя эти во всех смыслах выдающиеся формы). Черноглаза. Коротко стрижена. От уголков глаз разлеглась густая сеточка морщинок, что, как показалось Джиму, говорило не столько о возрасте, сколько о смешливом и легком на улыбки характере. Быть может, он ошибался.  
\- Добрый день, капитан Кирк, - сказала командор и улыбнулась. Нет, не ошибался. - Рада видеть ваш экипаж на нашей звездной базе. Первая увольнительная?  
Она определенно читала новостные подборки.  
Джим натянуто улыбнулся.  
\- Взаимно, командор. Да, первая. На шесть стандартных суток. Экипаж будет направляться на отдых в три потока, по сто сорок человек в каждом. Меня уведомили, что на Базе имеются условия для того, чтобы принять такое количество людей.  
\- Да. Разумеется. В случае необходимости гостиница может разместить до тысячи человек, а общая емкость мест досуга предусматривает одновременный отдых двух тысяч посетителей.  
\- Отлично. Это просто... замечательно. Да. Ещё один вопрос... Я высылал вам запрос на предоставление медицинских услуг.  
\- Я его получила и изучила приложенные отчеты. Чрезвычайно печальная ситуация. Но мы обладаем соответствующими возможностями для оказания помощи, поэтому наш лазарет готов принять пациента.  
\- Очень хорошо.  
Тут Джим приметил, что Ботрейн его разглядывает с вежливым, но неприкрытым и острым любопытством. Возникла заминка — Ботрейн поняла, что её любопытство замечено, и Джима (почему Джима-то?!) это несколько... смутило.  
Тогда она легко улыбнулась.  
\- Мне кажется, есть некоторые вопросы, которые мы с вами могли бы обсудить во внерабочее время. Скажем, у меня в апартаментах около двадцати часов?  
Джим облизнул губы. Анне Ботрейн, вероятно, было что-то около пятидесяти. И она была еще очень даже ничего. И, если уж на то пошло, в пятнадцать Джим переспал с сорокалетней соседкой. Ему понравилось. А неуставные отношения с нижестоящими членами экипажа запрещены, что делает положение капитана корабля просто катастрофическим.  
Командор Ботрейн, должно быть, хороша без одежды...  
Джим снова облизнул губы.  
\- К сожалению, моя смена формально заканчивается в двадцать два по корабельному времени, но с приказами на увольнительные я разберусь разве что к утру.  
\- Вы могли бы попросить вашего старшего помощника посодействовать. В конце концов, это одна из его обязанностей...  
Некоторое время смотрели друг на друга, потом Джим отрицательно качнул подбородком — движение далось ему тяжело. Ботрейн кивнула.  
\- Понимаю.  
Смешливо фыркнула и добавила:  
\- С бумагами всегда так много возни. В любом случае, я буду рада пропустить с вами по стаканчику в нашем баре, если вы сумеете выкроить время. У нас тут ужасно скучно, новые люди появляются редко.  
Джим ощутил невероятное облегчение.  
\- Да, разумеется. Буду рад.

В двадцать три тридцать в дверь каюты позвонили. Джим поднял усталые глаза от ПАДДа и подумал, что четыреста тридцать восемь человек с правом на отдых — немного слишком. А он сам выиграл два дополнительных дня увольнительной в том конкурсе с отверткой, и это тоже нужно учесть — Спок напомнил. Ведь Спок всегда всё помнит.  
\- Компьютер, открыть дверь.  
Тут же изумился: на пороге возникла Ухура. Так изумился, что даже вопроса не задал.  
\- Сэр, - на удивление робко начала она. - Лейтенант Скотт и я планируем немного посидеть в баре. У нас увольнительная начинается, согласно графику, в двадцать четыре. Так вот... не хотите ли присоединиться? Мне кажется, вам тоже стоило бы немного расслабиться...  
Ухура стояла, напряженная ожидании ответа, и поэтому Джим всё понял.  
\- Конечно, лейтенант. Буду очень рад. Думаю, за полчаса успею доделать оставшиеся приказы.  
Ухура отмерла и ответила:  
\- Спасибо.

Лейтенант Нийота Ухура  
Соло

Альф Нийота знает как облупленных. Понимает, зачем они делают то и это, но не делают того или другого. Насквозь видит все их жалкие уловки. Попадаются альфы интересные, даже в определенном смысле захватывающие. Развлечение для ума, но довольно скоропортящееся. Бывают чертовски сексуальные альфы, Нийота согласна. Нийота и таких знает — удовольствие на пару раз.  
Альфы бывают любовниками, приятелями, бывают коллегами, бывают даже друзьями (до обидного короткое время — все они рано или поздно пытаются залезть Нийоте в трусики).  
Бет Нийота держит равными противниками. Ведь они с остальными бетами слеплены из одного теста. Это утомляет.  
Омеги — вот загадка, вот самая большая интрига в жизни Нийоты. Омеги — другое. Это такая загадка подобий: они походят одновременно и на альф, и на бет, а на самом деле не те и не эти. Они иногда щиплют Нийоту за задницу в барах, устраивают потасовки, а иной раз даже задирают альф. Иногда они прикидываются бетами и тогда красят ресницы и хлопают, хлопают ими. Оставаясь при этом совершенно непонятными. Какой-то перпендикулярный способ существования и параллельный стиль мышления. Нийота не любит тех, кого можно видеть насквозь, но те, кого не получается, её нервируют.  
Кирк нервирует тоже, когда в баре пытается схватить её за грудь. И вообще ведет себя как альфа — тут же устраивает заварушку, и те, кого он задирает, чуточку больше разумного, все на добрую голову и выше самого Кирка, и несколько шире в плечах...  
Он непонятный.  
Он учится остервенело — как чёрт учится! — и умудряется оказаться первым на своём потоке, и он же взрывает учебный шаттл. И он же спасает целую чертову планету. И он...  
Он спасает Нийоту.  
Заслоняет собой.  
Нийота же — соло. Она видит насквозь альф и бет, изумляется омегам и пытается разобраться хотя бы в одном из них, но сама каждый раз остается одна.  
Потом Монтгомери Скотт, который из инженерного и благодаря которому эта штука, корабль, всё ещё летит, говорит: «Мисс Ухура, тут есть бар. Не то чтобы я к вам клеился. Не то чтобы этого не было у меня в мыслях. Но всё-таки — бар? И, я думаю, стоило бы пригласить капитана? Из уважения, так сказать. У него, в сущности, не так много возможностей чуточку отдохнуть, а наш остроухий старший офицер вряд ли догадается...»  
Скотту Нийота вдруг тоже изумилась.

 

****  
Следующим утром у Джима тихо и нежно позвякивало в голове, что было очень даже неплохо: означало, что выпито было в меру и ни граммом больше. Только чтобы расслабиться.  
И Джим действительно ощущал себя расслабленным - всё шло хорошо, а количество требующих срочного заполнения бланков значительно поуменьшилось.  
Забегал в каюту Боунз - без единого признака похмельного синдрома, как по Джиму, но говорил, что пару шотов пропустил. Забегал, собственно, чтобы узнать, каково с утра самому Джиму - очень ли хреново с перепою? А совесть ли не мучает, что пока бедный доктор горбатился над бумажками в лазарете, некоторые вовсю уже наливались в баре?  
Нет. И нет. Не было никакого перепою. И стыдно не было, а было спокойно.  
\- Виски там так себе. Зато беты симпатичные и изрядно заскучавшие, - сказал Джим. - Это я тебя предупреждаю. У тебя двое суток увольнения, постарайся не просрать их бездарно, чтобы потом не приходить плакаться ко мне в каюту.  
\- Когда это я тебе плакался?  
Джим неопределенно пожал плечами, но в своем расслабленном состоянии не стал припоминать вслух: Боунз иногда бывал _очень пьян_. Тогда Джиму казалось, что это его душевные раны вновь раскрылись и истекают бурбоном, виски или каким-нибудь совсем уж скверным пойлом. Потом он видел, что раны-то и не затянутся - если их постоянно тревожить. И Боунз сам себя тревожит, и дёргает подживающее.  
\- Никогда, - покладисто согласился наконец. - Ты молодец, правда. Ты… хорошо справляешься. С работой - с этим всем, что происходит в последнее время, я имею ввиду. Я знаю, тебе никогда не нравился космос.  
Джим не хотел, чтобы Боунз в эти двое суток напивался в одиночестве.  
\- Я закончу с бумагами, если получится - спущусь на базу. Если не получится, приходи ко мне в каюту вечером, ладно?  
Но вечером Боунз не пришёл. Отправил короткое сообщение, что устал и намерен лечь спать. Джим примерно догадывался, что это может означать, и собрался было сам нанести поздний визит (и, возможно, остаться на ночь, но в совершенно невинном смысле), но теперь явился Спок.  
И в возбуждении - Джим теперь ясно видел Споковы настроения.  
\- Коммандер?  
Двадцать два - десять - мигало на дата-панели.   
Спок строго кивнул (когда нервничает, делается особенно строг).  
\- Капитан. Я предполагал, что вы воспользовались увольнительной и сейчас находитесь на базе.  
\- Закопался с бумажками.  
Джим устало улыбнулся и подумал, что мог бы сейчас действительно находиться в каком-нибудь из двух баров или даже воспользоваться гостеприимством апартаментов командора Ботрейн.  
\- В иной ситуации я бы заметил, что капитан корабля не имеет права нарушать дисциплину труда и пренебрегать полагающимся отдыхом, но в настоящий момент я считаю этот факт весьма удачным.  
\- Вот как.  
\- Я обнаружил несколько фрагментов кода, сходного с найденным энсином Чеховым. На этот раз - в центральной аналитической базе корабля. Я удалил фрагменты и восстановил базу, однако складывающуюся ситуацию я рассматриваю как потенциально опасную.  
О. Джим тоже рассматривал. Даже до мурашек опасной. Усталость делала Джима особенно впечатлительным.  
А по кораблю по-прежнему расхаживал псих. И умный.


	8. Chapter 8

‒  Отдых в условиях измененной обстановки положительно сказывается на работе экипажа, сэр.  
‒  Вот как?  
‒  После выхода из увольнительной эффективность труда коллектива в целом повысилась на три целых и шесть десятых процента.  
Джим разглядывал шахматную доску. Спок загнал его в тупик, следовало признать. Пайк говорит: иногда остается только отступать. Но что бы понимал альфа, пусть и Пайк? Не бывает безвыигрышных сценариев.  
‒  То есть сейчас ты логически вывел необходимость регулярных увольнительных?  
‒  Действительно.  
Джим задумчиво тронул пешку. Пешку… Иногда пешка становится ферзем. Но не тот случай, верно.  
‒  Ты видел когда-нибудь скаполанских зубаток? Это единственные скаполанские хищники, которые сами охотятся на хищников. Они делают вид, что страшно боятся. Ждут, когда хищник приблизится. А потом кусают.  
Спок поднял бровь.  
Тут случился шах, а затем и мат. Джим умел проигрывать с достоинством. Спок умел с достоинством выигрывать. Они, наверно, хорошо сработались. Со Споком.  
Но думать насчёт зубаток Джим продолжал.

***  
Один был ригелианец, ничем не примечательный, и один ‒  гарту, в котором Джим гарту не признал бы ни за что, если бы не зеленая кожа и перепонки между пальцев рук. Ну не бывают гарту такими… Спок бы, наверно, сказал, что “этот экземпляр обладает излишней относительно нормальных для данного вида пропорций массой тела”. Гарту, несомненно, обладал. Но энергично пожал руку и лучезарно оскалился ‒  само дружелюбие.  
Пайк позавчера прислал сообщение, что, де, подобрал для “Энтерпрайз” в меру безопасную миссию ‒  с учетом “деликатности” положения на корабле.  
Так вот, гарту по имени Лха-Го крепко пожал Джиму руку, и Джим ему дружелюбно улыбнулся в ответ и самым вежливым образом уточнил:  
‒  А остальные члены вашего экипажа, мистер Лха-Го, что же? Решили не подниматься на борт?  
‒  Остальные члены?! ‒  прогрохотал гарту на сносном стандарте и ткнул толстым пальцем в ригелианца.‒  Вот мои остальные члены, капитан! Он, да я, да мы с ним! Наш экипаж, прошу любить и жаловать!  
И густо расхохотался. Ригелианец, Телор, тогда смущенно и не очень охотно сложил губы в улыбку, но промолчал.  
Так вот, Пайк придумал чудную миссию.  
Все знают про космический мусор. Никто особенно не задумывается, но знают-то все. Космос чудовищно грязный. Покинутые станции, отработанные планетарные спутники, зонды, фрагменты обшивок и прочее, что любая разумная раса без зазрения совести выкидывает, не сожалея ни секунды. Никто из выбрасывающих не задумывается о двух вещах: что будет, если на пути маленького экскурсионного шаттла вдруг окажется огромная заброшенная станция (эту проблему решают пилоты маленьких шаттлов, в холодном поту выполняющие маневры уклонения) и ‒  сколько стОит мусор.  
А мусор ‒  стОит. И дорого. Можно озолотиться, его перерабатывая. Странно, что до этого додумались всего-то десяток лет назад. По крайней мере ‒  собирать и перерабатывать мусор централизованно.  
Так вот, чудная миссия, да. Для прекрасной “Энтерпрайз” (мистер Скотт уверен, что “Энтерпрайз” ‒  бета). Сопровождать эту глыбу. Опасная работа, зловещие расхитители, высокая вероятность нападения, бла-бла-бла. “Энтерпрайз” и гора мусора в кубическую милю объемом. И к ней два болтливых пилота. Хорошо ‒  один болтливый, один молчун. Но… Понимаете?  
Джим почти застонал в голос, однако вовремя опомнился. Смолчал. Лха-Го ‒  гражданский пилот, а с гражданскими всегда сложно.  
“Всего семь дней, ‒  утешил себя Джим. ‒  И, возможно, мы с ним больше не столкнемся. Корабль большой…”  
Джим ошибся.  
Огромный гарту и маленький ригелианец оказались вездесущи. И в высшей степени любознательны.  
Им показали капитанский мостик. Они восхищались двадцать четыре минуты и сорок восемь секунд (Джим следил по хронометру на панели управления). Потом ушли.  
Их провели по оранжереям ‒  ахали над нибианскими хищными ромашками и нежными персиками из колонии Зета Пилона.  
Побывали в скромном лабораторном зверинце ‒  как на взгляд Джима, колония бутум-бактерий выглядит отвратно. А этим понравилась.  
В обеденный перерыв!  
Э. Вот. В свой обеденный перерыв Джим вознамерился посидеть в тишине. Он явился, оглядел помещение столовой, решил, что тихое местечко для него найдётся, и взял своеобычный набор: гамбургер, картошку фри и стейк, потому что это вкусно, и какой-то мерзкий салат, потому что полезно (и потому что бдит МакКой).  
Сел. Задумался о бренности бытия и том, какую миссию Пайк придумает в следующий раз. Возможно, сопровождение паломников-кремноидов к Храму Камней в звездную систему Киншасы-на-Задворках?  
‒  Капитан, ‒  радостно заорали.  
И тихо добавили:  
‒  Прошу прощения. И здравствуйте.  
Были, конечно, гарту и ригелианец. И уселись на свободные стулья. А у гарту, например, специфический… стиль питания. И запах от их пищи… своеобразный. Но Джим вежливо улыбнулся.  
‒  Скажите, ‒  спросил, ‒  а не скучно вам… в ваших рейсах?  
Ригелианец окинул Джима улыбчивым взглядом, но промолчал.  
‒  Телор такой шутник! ‒  гоготнул Лха-Го.  
‒  Вот как?  
На тарелке у Лха-Го, к слову, шевелилось. Чёрт. Ну не мог же репликатор выдать нечто в самом деле живое?  
‒  А то! И какой ещё! Вот слушай. Как-то идём мы, значит, от третьего квадранта к первому, не особенно спешим…  
Ловко ткнув шевельнувшееся палочкой, гарту удовлетворенно хрюкнул. Шевельнувшееся в ужасе замерло.  
‒  Идём, значит. Тоже с грузом. Груз большой, обшивка кораблей жукоидов.  
Джим присвистнул: обшивка эта на вес золота ‒  едва дешевле дилития.  
‒  И навстречу нам другой грузовоз, порожний. Без опознавательных знаков. И подходит на расстояние выстрела. И ихний капитан нам, значит, говорит: “Помощь не нужна? А то бы мы взяли ваш мусор и доставили. Куда надо”. И пушку на нас целит. А у нас груза на миллиона три кредитов. Понятно, что наших только пять процентов, остальное компании. Но…. это наши пять процентов!  
Джим против воли заинтересовался.  
\- Телор тогда сказал: “У меня секса не было пять месяцев”. А я ему: “Сам виноват, я тебе всё время предлагаю”. А если предлагают бесплатно, так брать надо, а? Но Телор же скромный. И он так скромно говорит: “Если уж ебаться, то на Пятой Зеты потому что там бабы с тремя сиськами и двумя пиздами. А такие бабы дорогие”. И, в общем, разворачивает корабль и груз этот на третьем ускорении отцепляет.  
\- О.  
\- Мусоровоз второй в хлам. Даже выстрелить из своей суперпушки не успели. Не поверишь, кэп, я видел мозги. Ну, может, не мозги. Может, кишки. Плавали вокруг корабля. Того, что от него осталось. И ящик шоколада. Шоколад мы потом съели.  
Гарту довольно рыгнул, ригелианец - скромно улыбнулся.  
А Джиму есть не то чтобы расхотелось… Скорее бы уже завершить эту миссию.  
Ещё день.

***  
Ничего особенного в ту смену не произошло. На мостике царила тишина, изредка прерываемая негромким задумчивым бормотанием Чехова, да Сулу периодически вскидывал голову, омывая экраны рассеянностью. Спокова спина всем видом выражала ответственность и сосредоточенность, а на Джима накатывала дремота, но он держался. В целом же, удивительное дело, было уютно.  
Джим не знал, в чём тут дело.  
Зато накатило после смены, когда возвращался в каюту.  
Возвращался, остановился и, передумав, развернулся. Пошёл в другую сторону.  
У каюты В14 снова остановился и чуть было снова не развернулся. Но нажал на кнопку.  
МакКой, возможно, намеревался уже ложиться спать, потому что раздражён был больше обычного, однако, молча кивнув, впустил и указал на кресло. Джим сделал вид, что не заметил, и бухнулся на аккуратно застеленную койку.  
– Боунз, – сказал Джим. Потом подумал. Ничего лучше не придумалось. – Выпить есть?  
– Что? – некоторое время поразглядывав Джима, хмыкнул МакКой. – Припекает задницу?  
Однако бутылку достал.  
– Давай. Изливай. Или что ты там хотел.  
Да, в общем, ничего, как понял Джим. Рассказывать было особенно нечего. Тихо, спокойно, на Джима больше не косятся, но… Это как стеклянные стены и золотые клетки. Джим понял, что изголодался по близости. Поэтому можно было так и сказать Боунзу. Что одиноко до зубовного скрежета. И хочется куда-нибудь деться. Ну, проспать недели две (кстати, Боунз бы мог такое устроить – Джим был более чем уверен). Но о таких вещах, помнил Джим, говорить не принято. Попытался сообразить на предмет безопасных тем. Пытался долго. Темы не соображались.  
– Дай сюда бутылку, – вот что в результате сказал Джим. 

***  
Соответственно, напились они крепко. Настолько, насколько возможно напиться двум достаточно усталым людям двумя бутылками самопального виски. У Леонарда в голове поселилось ровное “бум-бум-бум”, и хорошо бы было лечь спать и от утренней смены самому себе выписать освобождение, но засели какие-то сторонние и нелепые мыслишки и никак не давали покою. Ему приспичило мыть посуду – это раз. Зачем мыть одноразовый пластик – совсем другой вопрос, но, вероятно, причина крылась в том, что Леонарда всегда успокаивали простые бытовые радости, будь то мытье посуды или полов или подравнивание газонной травки.  
Во-вторых, Леонард попытался навести порядок в шкафу в то время, пока Джим приканчивал вторую бутылку. Попытку следовало признать безуспешной, а признав, Леонард обессиленно свалился на койку и так лежал. Вскоре рядом уместился Джим и сперва молчал, но тяжело, с надрывными какими-то вздохами дышал на ухо (не слушать и не сопереживать было нельзя), а после принялся бормотать, не очень внятно.  
– Вот Спок… Спок мой. Ты – мой всегда, с самого начала. Скотт до сих пор чувствует себя виноватым и поэтому как побитая собака. Сулу, кажется, всё ещё ждёт трибунала. Чехов, в сущности, тоже собака… щенок…  
– Чехов влюблён в тебя, как школьник, – не удержавшись, хмыкнул Леонард. – Готов целовать кресло, в котором ты сидишь.  
– Дурак ты, – прошептал Джим. – Дураки… и не лечатся. Ухура. Ухура всё ещё как скорпион, только не кусает и сейчас ручная. Что мне делать с Ухурой?… Вдруг однажды она перестанет быть ручной и… того… вонзит.  
И поцеловал Леонарда – неудобно и неловко мазнул за ухом. Леонарду этого сейчас показалось вполне достаточно, чтобы самому вцепиться в Джима и не отпускать.  
Они были пьяны – разумеется, не оправдание. Но вот барахтались они наверняка весьма забавно и нелепо. Спустя какое-то время внезапно обнаружилось, что оба – голые, и что у Джима потрясающе красивая шея – будь Леонард более трезвым, он бы сообразил, что тут кроется какой-то подвох. Но нет, он принялся эту шею целовать (тоже неловко, и, боже, нелепость происходящего сделалась почти непереносимой).  
Джим перестал бормотать, возвратился к своим всхлипывающим вздохам, потом вообще будто потерял сознание – на какие-то мгновения, может, но Леонард был уверен, что точно потерял. Возможно, будь Леонард в своём уме, он переполошился бы и принялся, как выражается Джим, “квохтать”. И ещё, возможно, Джиму пришлись по душе те штуки ртом, которые делал Леонард (хотелось надеяться). Снова повсхлипывав, потребовал:  
– Давай, МакКой. Продолжай. Можешь мне даже вставить.  
– Мы пьяные. Оба. Секс по пьяни, – простонал Леонард. Чёртов туман в голове мешал остановиться.  
– Мы. Оба. Это. Чистенькие. Ты сам знаешь. Ты вечно ковыряешься… копаешься… кровь… короче. Трахни меня. У меня сто лет никого толком не было. Беты были, а так – не было.  
Что оставалось Леонарду? У него и бет-то сто лет не было.  
Он вставил, как и просили. И решил, что с утра ему ни в коем случае не будет стыдно.


End file.
